Just Like Magnets
by jaymack33
Summary: The first year is over and everyone gets a month off on break. Soma Yukihira decides to air out and open up the Diner for a month during his down time and Erina finds herself missing him and curious about the famous little Diner run by Saiba Joichiro. Erina decides to pay Soma a little visit. How far we go from there, we'll see, I'm still writing and planning it out.
1. Chapter 1 -Missing Yukihira Soma

Just Like Magnets

Author: jaymack33

Author notes: This is my first Food Wars fic, and I own nothing, just trying to write characters I like into different situations. And I ship Erina and Soma hard. In this story I don't really want to be trapped completely by cannon, I took a peek at the future arc after the end of season 3, not really wanting to spoil anything but I'm just saying it goes on a while with literally no break in a really long arc, so I just want to do an alternate AU where some of the show is canon up to when Erina left to move into Polar Star but before the Rebel alliance started getting targeted and expelled from their losses from the Elite.

Summary: The first year is over and everyone gets a month off on break. Soma Yukihira decides to air out and open up the Diner for a month during his down time and Erina finds herself missing him and curious about the famous little Diner run by Saiba Joichiro. Erina decides to pay Soma a little visit. How far we go from there, we'll see, I'm still writing and planning it out.

Polar Star:

Everyone cheered as they came home a month off before classes begin for the next year. Whatever Azami Nakiri was going to have planned for them was going to have to wait until a month from now when classes start back up again. Some of the students would be returning to their families, some would just go to amusement parks and Resorts like Disney Land, Universal Studios, or the more in country spa resorts and some would just stay in the Dorms working on their craft having barely eeeked through the year passing by the skin of their teeth. Some of them would stay for duty the Nakiri's had run the Totsuki Culinary School for years and the new curriculum would still need to be decided so duty will always come first.

Erina unfortunately was a Nakiri on the outside looking in. She was stuck, no she wouldn't say that word, after all I kind of like it here, except for the subpar food, lower class accommodations, the strangest roommates ever (naked people running around, really?), being scared to leave and be grabbed by her father and locked in her room, but I'm kind of locked in my room here and even though Alice visits whenever she gets a chance, and Hisako finally moved in once father finally found out I was staying here, there was no point in hiding it anymore. But I still feel so trapped, like I can't even be me anymore and than there's Yukihiro-san. Yeah there is that too...

Room 303-

Erina stares at it a few heartbeats later...than a few more heartbeats later...just a simple knock...we're just friends..sort of and it's really quiet during School break. So, I'm bored, he can just say whatever stupid thing he usually says and I will knock him down a peg and he will give me one of his cocky, arrogant and annoyingly pompous grins and I will get the last word in and hair flip him, it will go way over his head, as always, he's still stupid, I win he loses, she giggles...not even noticing the giggle was for him and why hasn't she knocked on his door yet, why am I stressing out about this just do it...Knock...Knock...Knock...

I did knock right? Did I knock hard enough, she listens to the door, taking a peek around no one's looking, I'm just curious, that's all this doesn't mean anything else, is he sleeping? Her hand absent-mindedly lands on the door knob which moves slightly. The door? Is it open, well I'll just knock and open it so...what if he isn't descent...I...mean...she blushes furiously just thinking about it made her warm and tingly for some reason...knock...knock...she opens the door...Yukihirokun, I am coming in I have something I want to talk with you about, she whispers...your food really was delicious...she blushes again furiously if that lie didn't wake him up nothing...she looks at the lump in the bed...and pulls out pillows...did he sneak off...or...

"Miss Nakiri, I'm sorry if you were looking for Soma he's not here," said Megumi from behind. She waves around at the near empty room...a slight involuntary gasp followed by a cough coming from a slightly startled Erina from Megumi's presence along with the surprising absence of Soma.

"I-I was just curious that's all, I hadn't seen Yukihirokun all day and."...she tried to hold back...what was I feeling disappointment...I mean I don't hate him anymore...he's the son of my idol...which means the food he makes no matter how crude and imperfect came from...Saiba Sama's training...maybe his training was wasted on him...but still...from Saiba Sama-kun...

"I miss him too." Megumi smiled sensing the mood in the room.

Erina coughed a couple more times..."no I wasn't...just I was bored and just wanted to see what he was doing anyway, I'll just see what Hisako is up to," she made like she wanted to go quickly, I can't ask...I don't want her to know I want to know...

Megumi sensing what Erina wanted.."Uhh, do you want to know where he is now?"

Erina tried to act as uninterested as possible, she's one of his best friends...if this gets out, well I mean, it doesn't really matter anyway... "Megumi, just I mean you could tell me if you want to, or if not it's perfectly fine too it's no big thing."...she gritted her teeth...at the last words...

Megumi full of sunshine oblivious sweetness but still being able to read a room, one of her greater talents making people in her restaurant happy knowing exactly what they wanted... "Well he is back at Yukihira's running his father's place, he didn't want people to forget about the place...the longer it's closed the more chance out of sight out of mind you know."

Erina smiled slightly..right out of sight...out of mind...you know. "Uhh, thanks Megumi, uhh...could you...?"

"What is it Miss Nakiri?"

"It's...it's nothing," she turns around...why couldn't I just ask her where it is? Why couldn't I...Hisako? Hisako would know! Whenever I need anything I can just..

"If you want to know where it is I could just tell you."...she giggled happily with no implication of anything more...Erina liked Megumi...she is just as sweet as she seems to be but...still...not going to trust her...she's his inner circle...not mine..."no...no that's OK Megumi, I'm good, everything is fine, no problem."

"Hi, Hisako," she waved happily at her secretary and bestest besty in the world.

"Erina-sama, how can I help you today, I brought cards and even the latest Manga chapters you were looking for."

"Uhhh, thank you...what would I do without you?"

"Oh, your amazing Erina, you could do anything you want of course, but I'm just here to help you in anyway you need...uhh is there something else?" Knowing her friend from years together she could always tell when she wanted something else or needed something, but her pride would sometimes take a while to get it out of her.

"I, uhh noticed how a lot of students have left for spring break and uhhh."..she started playing with her fingers...not knowing what to do with them...and than she thought of a way she could ask... "You know how much I admire Saiba Sama and his cooking, he is my cooking idol you know."

"Right, Yukihirokun's father..."

Erina winced slightly at the reminder...not that she had a problem with him...anymore...besides he's not Saiba...his technique is still flawed...just like his face, his eyes, his hair, his smile...his evil annoying mocking smile...and that laugh of his...always making fun of me...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! YOKUHIROKUN!

"Erina-sama?" "Erina?" She was waving her hand by her face several times..."Are you OK, I know their both pretty great." Saiba-kun was second ranked in the council and Soma's pretty amazing too." "I'm allowed to say that now, right?" "We're not supposed to hate him anymore?" "Yukihira Soma?"

The name popped Erina out of her thoughts..."no...of course not...he's just the ring leader of this strange place with strange students, cooking strange things who are completely ignoring my superior advice every chance they get..."

"I saw Yukihira following your advice..."

"I didn't give him any...she grumbled..."

"But, you gave him hints as to what he should do in his last cook off though..."

"I, look fine...this isn't really about him, just I'm kind of bored being cooped up in this Dorm for over a week now and getting back to his father, I am kind of curious, about his Diner, he gave up being here, opening a fine dining exclusive restaurant just to open up a lowly Diner...I'm just curious...right...maybe you could find out where it is and we could visit and..."

Hisako smiled...she was laughing it off...and it was kind of about Saiba, but her friend and boss wasn't fooling her at all. She didn't even care about this until Soma left to open it back up, if it wasn't open there would be no point in visiting anyway...she misses him and she might be curious about the place too, but he's the cook, Soma could have cooked the same food here too...he has cooked the same food here that she refuses to eat by the way...it's only when he's gone... "So Erina-sama we could stop by see how Soma's doing maybe order something from his secret menu and..."

Erina was smilng and than..."no...no secret menu, I'm not eating his food...just curious to see the Diner that's all just a visit and than we leave..."

"Whatever you say Erina...whatever you say." She turned around smiling as she searched on her web browser and searched for directions calling for their ride...it couldn't be a Nakiri car because of her father...but they would be there pretty soon...she smirked snickering slightly...what's Yukihira going to think when he sees her, he's liable to have a heart attack and Erina, what mental gymnastics explanation is she going to use to talk her way out of the fact that she just misses him...

Erina got slightly annoyed, "did you laugh, just now Hisako?" "What is so funny?" "Maybe you could tell me the joke too, I like to laugh!"

"Of course you do, uhh it was nothing...just a funny emoji...that's all..."

Erina wasn't buying it she could tell when Hisako was lying but it wasn't worth it she had a feeling she didn't really want to know what Hisako was really signalling to her...

-  
Polar Star previous day:

Yukihiro Soma smiled as he grabbed his bag staring at Erina Nakiri's closed room, laughing to himself...just think so many months ago she hated me and the way we all cook here and now she's one of us...hahaha..Nakiri doesn't know everything...because she definitely didn't see that happening. He was almost tempted to knock on her door listen to the Princess get all high and mighty how great she is and how lucky we all are that we get to even be in her presence. And I'll say my goodbye and she will beg me not to go...heh heh heh heh...Nakihiri will just tell me not to let the door hit me in the ass on the way out...wouldn't want to hurt her the door now would we...hahhaha..nahh, I don't think she'll even notice me being gone.

I'm not going to lie I'll miss her. At least messing with her and her constant yelling and lying about how she really feels about who even knows. I don't think I could figure that girl out if it took me a lifetime, but I need enough time to at least make her say delicious, that is definitely going to happen! He pumped his fist at the closed door like it could answer him back as he started walking down the hall. He waved goodbye to everyone got a tight hug from Megumi telling him to keep wowing all his customers with his amazing cooking and to come back soon. He gave a wave goodbye as he went into a Taxi back to the Sumeridori Shopping District to have a short reopening of Restaurant Yukihira.

Sumeridori Shopping District previous day:

Soma walked slowly bag in hand after paying for his trip unlocked the pull down security grill & went into his restaurant. He turned on the lights took a look around pre-planning all that would be involved in the setup and than before he could even head to the kitchen for a look over...

He took a breath, feeling reminiscent of this place, I've grown to love being at Totsuki, it's been really fun, but at the same time I miss my customers too, their so happy just to eat my food...never...unlike you know who, have I ever heard any of them say disgusting. He took a breath, just thinking about her again. Why can't I get that girl out of my head. It used to be whenever I cooked I was trying to surpass my father, why do I only think about her now? "Yukiriro-kun?" A voice from behind him breaks him out of his reverie as a long time customer walks in.

"Your opening up Yukihira's?" "Please, please, please, say yes!"

Soma, just smiled shaking his, head, but laughing just enjoying the joy his cooking brought to his local customers in the Sumiredori Shopping District. "Well I was just planning out my, day I still have to buy food, and other supplies, so it could take...a...while..."

"It's OK, I'll wait!" The customer was practically licking his lips imagining the wonderful Tempura bowls, and Egg dishes that were some of Soma's many specialties.

Soma just smiled seeing his hopeful face, well I'm sure I can handle one friendly customer and...Soma did a double take and than a triple take as more and more people started flooding into the diner...

Yukihira's is opening up! Tell, me please your really back, I miss the apple fritter dumplings and the Pumpkin mocha pancakes and don't forget the Bacon cheddar cheese perogies, oh...oh...and the special Yukihira 4 seasons stir fry...to die for...

Soma, chuckled as more and more people kept flooding in, guys, "everybody, I just got in and,"...he saw their hopeful hungry faces..."I mean it will take me a while..  
to get all my supplies,"... he paused...seeing if that would change their minds at all, while secretly testing how much they wanted it he enjoyed serving his appreciative customers so much...

"We'll wait, please just, please come back and cook for us!" They all begged him!

Soma just chuckled again, always keeping his thoughts hidden with his usual poker face, but still his usual devilish giggle still managed to leak through, "heheheh!" "OK, if your all willing to wait, when I come back I guess I'll be opening up Yukihira's just a little bit early, can't keep my customers waiting after all," he laughed.

A few hours later Soma couldn't believe the line he was seeing people waiting and sitting in tables. I guess they weren't kidding about willing to wait even sharing tables with strangers just to maximize the space.

"He came back!" They all cried out with happiness and reverence at the son of the great Joichiro Saiba, the master chef who had been cooking for the district for years. Soma wasn't his father, but he was damned close and better than any other cook in that district that's for damned sure!

Soma started slowly prepping & firing up ovens, igniting stoves, while orders got called out and with typical Yukihira Soma fashion he started moving quickly from meal to meal serving superb & fragrant food to very happy customers.

As they all left, he told them he really needed to close because he sometimes needed to do something at night commonly known as sleep. Soma took a breath just basking in the glow. He loved the happiness he brought to his customers faces with his cooking that was the best part, I can't wait for tomorrow when I have the actual official opening.

Next day:

Hisako and Erina started walking around through the district. Hisako kept taking a peek at Erina, not the typical neighborhood for her, as she usually ventured into more privileged upper echelon neighborhoods, looking for any recognition of the usual way she looked at these type of locations but all she saw was that look on her face. The look she'd only been using since she met...Yukihira...'s

Erina nervously looked from building to building wondering what type of lowly diner she was going to be seeing from her idol Joichiro Saiba-san. I shouldn't get my hopes up, and still, I know it will only be Soma cooking, not that I'm going to eat anything from him...she snickered...disgusting...she wished. The only thing that boy cooked that was disgusting...she'd only heard rumors about it from...her friends at Polar Star. They called it his...outliers...how bad must they be, she laughed as she looked around anxiously and than she saw the sign, she and Hisako slowly started approaching and than out of nowhere Erina pulled Hisako to the side away from the window...

Hisako: "Erina-sama why did you...mmmmphhh...mmpphhh..."

Erina whispered, "he'll hear you, don't..." "I-I-I'm not ready for him to see me yet, I'm not even sure why I'm here." "Why did I come again, Hisako, I mean that's his place, I saw it, we can just go home now," Erina said nervously while her feet refused to budge from the spot as she kept trying just to peek at the window from an impossible angle, while wondering if Soma saw her in that brief moment she had seen him...her cheeks flushed pink for some reason...

Hisako, managed to get herself free from Erina-sama and just shook her head at her blushing friend. "You, mean to tell me, we came all the way here, we haven't eaten anything all day, and even if you decided to eat somewhere else, which no offense Erina-sama, you know he at least has to be able to cook better than anyone else in this District, unless his father were to show up, right?"

Erina still looked nervously trying to see and think how they can go in, without Soma noticing, not that I should care, or would he even care, he'll just be Mr I don't give a damn about anything la-dee-dad, Oh hi Nakirei, and than he won't even give me the time of day, that jerk! Erina fumed just thinking about how Soma, didn't seem to notice or pay any attention to anything I say or do one bit...grrrrrrrrrrr! Assh...

"Erina-sama, look if you don't want to eat, that's fine, I'm going in and maybe, since I know you don't want him to know, I could bring something out to you, too?"

Erina felt cornered, I don't want to eat his food...it's disgusting...unnhhh...but I am kind of hungry though...and awww crap...that fragrance...aww...I smell his food from here.. Damn it...why does just the smell of his food make me shake...and she sees Hisako, she knows me way too well, and I didn't just come out here to look at the building, and if it isn't about the food than it's about him...or is it the food, but it's disgusting or is it about him, but he's a stupid jerky...jerk...but, he's not, I keep saying it but I don't feel that way about him anymore, except..WHEN HE LEAVES WITHOUT TELLING ME, JERK! He couldn't have just said goodbye, like he even cares...hmmmphhhh...she groaned. Yukihira-kun only cares about his food, never about...she thinks about his crazy spikey red hair, his annoying little carefree chuckle, those golden yellow intense eyes...their so intense..."Erina-sama!"...the way he throws his kitchen knife in the air and it just lands in his hand like a boomerang...he is so reckless...and crazy...and forceful and..."Erina-sama!"

Hisako decides, screw it, she can stay their pretending she doesn't care about Soma-kun, I'm getting something to eat, I like his food, and at least I'm willing to admit it... "Wait...Hisako!" She hears Erina's soft voice asking her to wait giving her pause while expecting more of her friends excuses.

"Look, maybe we'll go in, even if we don't eat anything we could still get some tea, or something, and, but none of his food, maybe a dessert but that's it, OK, Hisako?"

"Whatever you say, Erina-sama," she said with a funny knowing little smirk, that Erina felt to her bones...why does she do that to me lately everytime I want to see Soma-kun, like she thinks she knows something..she doesn't know anything...I-I-I'm not going to lie, I don't see Soma the same way anymore, there is something there, he's no Joichiro, and maybe if he listened to me just once he could be, but...I take a small look, maybe I'll just sneak in and of course he'll notice me, but at least maybe he'll keep the teasing to a minimum, he looks really busy, so even if he sees me and talks with me he won't big time me like he always does, he'll just be a normal cook to his customer too busy to mess with me like he usually does, I see a table at the far end, I almost giggle as I sort of Scooby Doo to a far table with Hisako pulling up behind me copying me except for that little giggle, remembering the time when she used to be more afraid of me...she's so forward now since that time she worked with...

Yukihira Soma...now looking straight at the both of us...

-To Be Continued-

Author's notes: I really struggled with the name of the story, I'm still figuring out where I'm going with this, though I know some of what I want for chapter 2, and feel free if you have suggestions or requests as I don't really know myself how far or how long I'm going with this yet. I only know what I'm doing with chapter 2 next and don't know my end game yet, it doesn't have to be cannon, it's hard for me to fight those two and their connection, at least when I'm writing them. The name of this story comes from a scene from one of my favorite movies called the Cutting Edge, which could be a potential plot thread so, I'm not going to elaborate, but if you've seen the movie, you probably remember the scene, if not, you should it's my favorite romantic movie ever. So, anyway if you like this and you want me to continue, please let me know, I'm a refugee from the Supergirl Karamel fandom, which I still haven't given up yet, but Sorina is my life boat, I think their ship is going to continue to sail! I love those two together!


	2. Chapter 2- The Memory of a Fragrance!

Just Like Magnets

Author: jaymack33

Chapter 2: The Memory of a Fragrance!

Author notes: So, I'm back with my first update of this story. I appreciated all the feedback I got, so far and I really tried to kick it up a gear with chapter 2, I hope you like this one even more as I really tried to make the best chapter I could think of. Thanks for everyone that reads and continues to read this story and any feedback would be appreciated!

Summary: Erina and Soma pretend to not notice each other noticing each other while the smell of Soma's cooking starts working it's magic until Soma brings out the big guns with a fragrance of something Soma had cooked in the past, that had haunted and tempted Erina for the longest time. Will Erina finally admit his food is delicious in this one? You'll have to read on to find out.

Yukihira Diner:

Erina felt the glowing yellow eyes of Yukihira Soma staring at her.

Soma felt heated amethyst eyes boring into him. Even when they weren't even looking at each other they both felt it.

He wasn't looking at me directly, if at all, but I just, know, I just know, as her cheek flushes slightly pink, as Soma continued his little obnoxious show of flipping multiple frying pans and catching dishes with ease, yet still I know he's watching me and I never know what Yukihira-kun is going to do next, and I just know it's going to make me feel...

Hisako watched both of them staring at each other, a couple seconds felt like a couple of minutes, long uncomfortable minutes, the noise of patrons eating in the distance was just oblivious background noise to all 3 of them.

Soma focuses on each task at hand trying to make the most perfect dishes making sure to finish up at the perfect timing while still feeling that searing familiar burning heat from a very far corner of the room, even without looking he could feel it, and than he sees what's he going to do now.

"Hisako," she whispered. "Is it possible he really didn't see us?" "We are in the farthest part of the room."

Hisako shook her head as she saw Soma, chopping food impossibly fast while heating multiple sauce pans, while flipping egg dishes in an impossible job of multi-tasking that she knew only Soma could do, but still while juggling through all of that cooking with more patrons coming in..."Erina-sama, he sees everything!"

"So, he's probably going to come over any minute now and he's probably going to make fun of me, jumping to stupid conclusions that are completely wrong..as usual!"

"Look, Erina-sama, I know he saw us no matter how much he looked like he was busy, because when I worked with him in the Stagiaire I saw it firsthand, I think it's all his practice in his Diner making sure to keep all his customers from going elsewhere, it took me a while just to keep up a little bit with him, he's been doing this his whole life."

"So, he's going to probably come over here and gloat and tease me, and I am definitely not here for his food definitely not, but I just know, I just know..."

"Order up!" Soma with many dishes in hand slowly walks, impossibly slow right towards Erina Nakiri's direction.

Erina's heart skipped a nervous beat, actually he was moving quickly serving dishes in various tables remarkably fast, just it felt agonizingly slow everyone else was just background noise as she heard every footstep like it was the loudest thing in the room, even though it was really the softest.

Soma dropped off dishes in various tables, Erina could smell the fragrance of each and every dish and she could say one thing for each of them, they definitely smelled like something he would make, all weirdly, imaginative and completely violating the rules of how each dish should have been made, and yet still...

Soma was getting closer he only had one dish left, he was literally almost about to look up and see them directly at their table, Erina's heart nearly stopped. Hisako stared at her friend, seeing how nervous and agitated she was. How she always is around him...any minute now he's going to be...

Just as Soma was about to walk right up to their table he turned completely to the right he seemed to almost wave the Yukihira style Chicken fried rice in their general direction almost like he was trying to tease or taunt them with it, and then he said..."dinner is served, & your welcome!" And than he turned away heading back to the kitchen again!

Erina just gawked at the back of his annoying head, her mouth hanging open at his audacity! "Did you see that Hisako, he did see us he had to right, there is no way he couldn't!" And than before he left from their earshot they heard one more thing. It was very faint...it could have just been their imagination, but there it was...heh-heh-heh-heh!

"Is he laughing at us Hisako, what was that?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose he could have just been laughing at anything, but..."

Erina wasn't buying it anymore, than Hisako was, as she started smacking the table forcibly several times... "Damn, him, I knew he was going to be messing with us, but normally he doesn't avoid me, like that...that was...like blatant, wasn't it...Hisako..?"

Hisako stared at her friend and yes her boss, "I-I'm not sure, I didn't really think he was like that, honestly, I mean your right he likes to mess with us, but from what he's told me before, he also doesn't like to keep his customers, waiting, so I'm not sure, is he just messing with us, I can't imagine he didn't see us, even if he didn't see us when he was cooking, which I told you, that boy sees everything, I saw it firsthand, he definitely walked almost to our table, I know he saw us, so..."

Slam...slam...slam...he's...! "Oooooooh...Yukihira Soma...grrrrr...that man...he's always messing with me and ignoring and making fun of me, he..."

Again, Yukihira Soma was coming out with more plates on his tray serving customers, this time Erina wasn't holding her breath only flames were coming towards his direction, his face hidden in shadows, so she couldn't see his face, but she already knew...he was getting closer...and closer...any minute, this time he was coming for her...

And than he turned from their table again at the last second, to another customer's table that had come in after them, "how can I help you?" "What would you like to eat, this fine day?" Soma took their order down and again...if you listened very carefully...there it was again but a little bit closer it wasn't as faint..."heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Again, Soma turned like he was going to leave like last time, but Soma felt something holding him back this time...someone was holding onto the end of his long white wristband..."huh?"

Soma, turned around seeing Hisako holding it and him in place, and he smiled... "Hisako, & Nakiri, uhhhh, what are you two doing here, you get lost or something," he said with that annoying little half smile he always does, acting as if he had just seen them for the very first time!

Hisako almost felt the way Erina-sama felt and almost wanted to slap him right than and there too, and than she noticed her hand still clutching at Soma's white band and Erina...ohhhh...she pulled it free, quickly almost like she was overstepping her bounds with her friends... She shook the thought away resuming her anger and attention where it should be placed at him! "Soma-kun, that wasn't right, you know we, were here first, you told me yourself you would never make your customers wait 15 minutes or they might leave!

Erina, stared tensely at Soma, frowning, internally sending signals to her best friend full of encouragement, yeah, you tell him Hisako! What's he got to say for himself now...and than she saw that annoying smirk of his...uh, oh!

"Oh, customers, are you, huh?" "Erina never wants to eat my food." "So, let me get this straight, when we were at the dorm she wouldn't eat my food for free, but now, I'm supposed to believe you came here to pay to eat my food?" Soma, just laughed...and laughed...and laughed and than he laughed some more for a couple more minutes not even attempting to hide his disbelief right in their faces...

Erina was burning up with rage and shame...at the laughter... "I was...wasn't here to eat your food, I just was bored at the dorm, and everyone was away, and on a whim, I was just curious and just wanted to see your father's place, he is my idol, you know..." Erina stared at him defiantly daring him to say differently, to call her out...again!

Hisako, just stared at her friend, I love her like a sister and I respect her so much, but even I don't buy that shi...

"Ahhh, Nakiri, if you wanted to eat my food so much, you could have had it a while ago, but still, since you changed your mind anyway..."

"NO...NO...NO...Yukihira-kun, I came here just to see your father's place and that's it and I mean...since we came here all this way anyway, maybe you could get me a tea, a simple tea, even you and your crazy cooking couldn't mess that up, but nothing else & no tricks!" "You hear me YUKIHIRA-KUN?" She shouted at him defiantly!

"Ahhh, yes Nakiri, no tricks of course, I'll get you some tea, or is it two teas for you too Hisako and than, that's it right?..."

"Wait, Soma-kun, I actually do want to order something!" Hisako took a peek at Erina-sama who was staring questioningly at her friend, giving her the why are you on his side and not mine anymore look!

Hisako gave her back the I'm still hungry and I told you I like his food look, and Erina just looked away sort of...trying to hide that she was watching Soma closely but didn't really want him to know it yet or ever...

"So, what can I get you, Hisako," he said cheerily?

"Oh, just get me something, special!" "What's the best thing you could make for us...I mean, me right now?"

Soma, started running his finger along his chin a couple times in thought, thinking while staring at Hisako's smiling face and than glancing at Erina who seemed to snap away not wanting him to know she was looking his way for some reason...if he listened really hard he could hear the faint sounds coming from Erina Nakiri...grrrrrrrr!

And than it came to him, "oh, I have something special alright!" "The Yukihira special of the day!" "I can't wait for you to try this one Hisako!"

Hisako was smiling in anticipation, but the funny part was Soma had been staring at Erina the whole time that he said that to her!

Soma again seemed to be walking away from them in slow motion, even though it was really fast as he started envisioning the dish he would be making for Nak...I mean Hisako!

It's kind of funny, she's never told me my food is good, but she has stopped telling me it's disgusting or bad...and I don't know that she knows this yet, but I see everything!

Whenever, I cook I watch all my customers, eating my food, and during my cooking competitions, I always take a peek at her, for some reason, she's always been in most of them, and I'm just always curious what she's thinking about me...err...haha yeah right, I mean what she's thinking about my food and there was this one dish I made during one of my competitions and I saw her face, and I've made some improvements on it...Heh, heh, heh, heh, even if she doesn't eat it, I am going to laugh so hard when I see her face when she smells it again and gets to watch Hisako eat the whole thing in front of her, this is like my best day ever, even if she doesn't tell me it's delicious today, this is just so good!

Soma slowly unhooked his mother's long white strap from his wrist fastening it tight over his forehead, letting everyone, know that this time it was on, as he quickly prepared the dish he knew was going to completely knock Erina's socks off, whether she ate it or not, she was going to feel the power of this dish, he snickered...heh heh heh heh!

"So, Erina-sama what do you think Soma-kun is going to make for uhh...me?"

Erina tried to sound as bored and disinterested as she could be, while her mind was scrambling around thinking the exact same, thing, just knowing that Yokihira-kun was definitely up to something, even without that stupid smirk of his, and that annoyingly evil scheming laugh of his, he's always up to something! "I don't know, Hisako, why does it even matter, you know even if he made the best thing he's ever made it will be second best to what I make for you, right?"

"Of, course, Erina-sama, of course I would never imply his food was better than yours..."

"Or even in my league right...?" Erina interrupted her...just laughing and getting back to her haughty, confident self and than, Erina started to shake...she smelled something slightly familiar...as the seconds passed...it became more and more familiar...uh oh...

"What is it?" Erina didn't respond at all, but she was trembling as she started figuring out what he was up to as the puzzle pieces of the fragrance coming from his kitchen started making it clearer by the minute. "Erina-sama?"

Again, Yukihira Soma appeared to walk slowly, so slowly with his tray after unloading several dishes on the way there were three items left, one was Erina's plain ordinary tea with absolutely no other flavor or ingredients and than their was Hisako's jasmine tea along with the Yukihira special of the day-

It was the Curry Rissotto Omelette rice, he served at the Autumn election Preliminaries!

Literally everybody in the diner was staring at it glistening golden form with the reddish checker like stripes, smelling it's powerful enticing fragrances, wafting throughout the diner, with wave after powerful wave. They were all, desperate to know what that was! He'd never made that in the diner before! Soma was just snickering all the way over, at what he was going to do next to get back at Nakiri for their first day!

"Oh, wow, I remember this, everyone in school was talking about this!" "You made this for me, Soma-kun?" "I can't wait to,"...before Hisako could grab her utensils...

"Oh, wait, Hisako just one more thing, before I go, it was taking all of Soma's strength not to burst out laughing as he stared at Erina from the corner of his eyes as he held the spoon in his hand, you know I added more intensity to the taste and the fragrance, so this one is probably even better than the one I served in the elections so..." He watched Erina's face as she tried her best not to show him anything, she refused to let him get under her skin, or let him know he was getting under her skin, but underneath the table she was trembling with fear as she watched the spoon in his hand, she knew what was coming next!

She only had one last chance as her legs continued trembling under the table. She had to try to talk him out of it, without acting, like she would care either way. "Your really going to serve a losing dish to this table, Yukihira-kun," she wishes he believed she was as brave as she sounded but she was scared, he just told her this one was better than the one that had consumed her thoughts and tempted her so...she was just willing & hoping for him to at least put that spoon down & not to...

Soma wasn't having it at all, this was just way to good! "Oh, you mean the dish that more judges picked, that one?"" He gloated while internally hating the fact he still didn't win. "The dish I made even better for, well Hisako anyway, so Fragrance bomb take 3!" Soma using the spoon almost like a sword split the new Yukihira style Curry Rice Omelette rice in half unleashing the fragrance bomb in every direction including and especially at Erina Nakiri!

The fragrance poured out of the dish in every direction! Like a tangy, curry rice cyclone storm consuming everything and everyone in it's path with longing, and desperation to get to eat it next!

The sweet curry mango scent poured through the building every single patron was dying to try it, but Soma had eyes only on Erina even as he handed the spoon over to Hisako, to let her eat his amazing dish in front of Erina Nakiri, that she isn't even going to try!

Erina was using all of her strength trying her best to not give in or show him anything, bad enough her legs were knocking under the table, she literally had to brace herself against the chair, or she literally might fall off it she wasn't even that close last time, and the last one was so powerful it haunted her for months...but she was not going to give it to him...she can't...it's...it's...she looked at him, but she couldn't say that stupid word with a straight face, she was barely holding it together, doesn't he have other customers, does he have to stare at me, while...uhhhh..Hisako eats his dish...

Gathering the last of her strength as she stared fully annoyed at Yukihira Soma's annoyingly smug face, "d-d-don't y-y-you have other customers, Yukihira-kun, like she-she hasn't been attended to yet, r-right?" She pointed at someone newly seated at a table next to theirs.

Before Soma, could even answer, while still shining his annoying smirk at what he had just done...to her...heh heh heh heh...! The regular customer had a response of her own!

"Oh, It's OK, dear, I don't want to interrupt Chef Soma while he's talking with his girlfriend, I mean it's frankly about time too and...the spoon in Hisako's hand clattered on the table...

Erina practically spit out the sip of tea she had in her mouth, while Soma's face turned a shade of crimson, none of the other two girls had ever seen from him before!

Literally as one..."She's not my...

"He's not my...

Girlfriend!..."

Boyfriend!..."

Hisako just stared at those two blushing furiously and stammering around as they both denied their even more obvious feelings, and decided she was in love too...as she put her first spoonful of that beautiful, omelette curry rice goodness in her mouth and blasted away from all the awkwardness, she felt like she was flying through a beautiful meadow her clothes bursting free...haugghghhhhhhhhhh!

Soma awkwardly went away, "she's not," he said one more time defensively giving the slightest glance at Nakiri's impassive, obviously not feeling the same thing face, and decided he did have other customers after all, but like always...I still see every...

Erina tried to cool off, how dare that woman even put that thought out there, like I would even...and than the fragrance bomb hit her with wave after the wave, Hisako had already taken her first taste and she looked like she was on cloud nine and her stomach...Erina hadn't eaten all day was saying...Hungry...So...So...Hungry!

Hisako had just cut another piece and was about to take another bite when she saw something she had never seen from Erina-sama her hand was practically shaking as she looked like she was reaching for her spoon...and than she saw Erina's face. Her mask was long gone as she was just staring at that dish longingly, like it was her lost love, and than she heard a sound she had never ever heard from Erina-sama's stomach...Hungry! So...so...hungry!

"Uhh, Erina-sama?" She took a glance, Soma looked like he wasn't looking, but even though she knew, better, and besides, who cares, Erina-sama can eat what she wants. Obviously she's more critical than me, but that's one of the best things I've ever eaten, I love her so much, but...I'm almost embarrassed to say, I wish she didn't want it...but she saw her hungry, face, she's never seen her look like that ever, right at the spoon in her hand, almost like Soma wasn't her boyfriend, but whatever was on that spoon...was!

"Would, you care to...?" Hisako slowly moved the spoon slightly, tentatively in Erina-sama's direction.

Erina, coughed into her hand, "uhhh, just for curiosities sake Hisako." "I was just curious at the election why everyone was making a big...stink...about this dish, obviously from him...she giggled...it would be...disgusting," she raised her eyebrows a couple times, and Hisako laughed while she reluctantly handed the spoon to Erina-sama!

Erina held the spoonful of a dish that had been haunting her everyday since the first time Soma had unleashed it on everybody at the Autumn election, she slowly approached the spoon almost like she was going to kiss her boyfriend and than she shook her head trying to talk her way out of it, how special could it actually be coming from him...the spoon went through her lips and it was like an all consuming kiss through her entire soul the instant it met with her tongue!

Erina's upper clothes burst free as the powerful Indian/Soma inspired dish rattled her to her core, her clothes changed like the dish had physically transported her to India, in her pink Princess clothes and than all she saw was Soma-kun's annoying laughing faces, mocking her, isn't it tasty? So, tasty, you love it so, so much, just tell me, just tell me! They pleaded with her. AUHHHHHHHHHHH!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Her clothes went flying in her dreams turning her world completely upside down, by every flavorful bite...

Hisako just stared as Erina literally reached across the table and started eating the entire dish right in front of her helplessly, leaving her only with her Jasmine tea, and her hunger and desire to finish the dish, but still...Erina was the God-tongue and Hisako was actually curious, she had never seen Erina devour a dish like that before, in front of her or ever!

Erina was completely wrapped up in the dish..."awwwwwwww."... almost like she was being embraced by her lover that had finally come back to her from the war! She completely forgot about Soma and their rivalry, or the diner they were in, or even Hisako, all she knew was that she couldn't stop eating this hauntingly, weird, but amazing dish that kept hitting her with wave after wave of flavor sweet, and spicy goodness, it was so, so, what were those judges even thinking...as she hummed eating along and than a familiar shadow was hovering over the two diners...a shadow with a powerful gloatingly, evil smile as Erina finished up the last of Hisako's dish!

Hisako wanted to warn Erina-sama, but it was already too late. At least Erina had kept the plate by Hisako's side of the table and really tried to sneak the food off it, cutting it free with her spoon and keeping her hand as close to the table as possible hoping he wouldn't see anything but of course...he sees everything, with that gloating evil vexing smile, Hisako at this point didn't even care, I only had one damned bite, it was obviously delicious no matter what she says, she took it from me it was so good, and I'm still so hungry, let Erina-sama explain this one than, hmmmphhh!  
"Ahh, Nakiri, so how was it?" "Delicious...or disgusting, ehhh...Nakiri?"

Erina still smiling and blushing after finishing that wonder...uh oh! Her smile vanished at Soma's annoying, knowing smirk, like he actually knows anything, ever! "Fine, Soma, you, you caught me eating." "Big, deal!" "A girl has to eat!" "It's my curse as the God-tongue, that I have to eat, regardless of my standards, even in this diner, so I ate some of..."

"Ha,ha,ha, ha, yeah, right you didn't even let poor hungry, Hisako eat one bite of it!" "If it was so bad, and you were hungry, the least you could have done was share it with your best friend, right, Hisako," he gloated and teased her while trying to lay out the sympathy card nice and thick as the rich sauce in the dish Erina had completely cleared off of Hisako's plate!

Hisako, stared at Erina, almost tempted to throw her friend who had just stolen all of her food right under a bus, but she couldn't do it, at least she didn't have to pretend Erina didn't eat it all! "It, it's OK, Erina-sama hasn't eaten all day and she-she needs her strength, uhhh, she just changed her mind, that's all," but she couldn't maintain her stare as Yukihira-kun like a prosecutor on trial proving the verdict to way more than a reasonable doubt, and always with that stupid smile on his face!

He was just silent, waiting...for them to both tie the noose tighter as Nakiri was trying to get out of this one, I know she liked it, I just need her to admit it! Until she does, it's not enough, she's finished all of my food before, I need to still hear it from her lips and her God Tongue!

Breaking the silence, "uhhh, Soma, seeing that Erina...ahhhh...ate some...he heard a sharp laugh coming from Soma...of...errr most of what I ordered, could I have one more ...please...?"

Soma, stared, dumbfounded, "you know what Hisako, I am not leaving here, until both of you actually tell me how my dish was," as he folded his hands over his chest staring at the both of them!

Hisako stared for a second at Erina, and she knew she didn't care anymore...it was amazing...it is literally one of the best things...I've ever eaten..."uhhh...well from the one bite I got to eat, Erina-sama!" She stared at her friend, with a stare, like if you mess this up for me, you better at least say something, with feeling!

Ahh, thank you Hisako, at least I got one, honest answer, would you like to add something to the table, Nakiri or let your friend starve over here?

Soma put both his hands right on the table just staring Erina down with those golden orbs of his melting all of her resolve as he really hit her right where it hurts, Hisako!

I can't tell him, he's already so pompous and arrogant, that even if I give the slightest hint, that I felt anything for his dish, he is going to be lording it over me forever! But, Hisako, it was her food and she wanted it too, I have to tell him something but what...and than her heart skipped a beat as Soma's hand slowly, tentatively reached for the side of her face with his thumb, sending sparks all through Erina's cheek, a crimson blush forming as Soma brushed off some of the sauce she had neglected to clean from her face and than he...

Soma, couldn't resist staring at the red sauce by the side of Erina's cute face and his fingers almost with a mind of their own brushed along the side of Erina Nakiri's super cute cheek and with Erina still stammering and deliberating what she had to say, but she had to say something, her mouth hung open as Soma without thinking just licked the smudge he took off of her face into his mouth...mmmmmmmmmm...not too bad, ehhh Nakiri, he trolled her his face getting ever closer as the blush on her cheeks kept darkening...

She wanted to just scream it, out like this demon boy will ever stop teasing me no matter what I say, fine you want to know what I think, Soma fine I'll tell you...

"Soma!" Ruffle, ruffle, ruffle, an annoying hand started ruffling Soma's messy red hair out of nowhere! "Ahhh, I finally get to see you again and challenge you to a rematch from our last match!" Joichiro Saiba literally sprang out of nowhere ruffling Soma's hair in that annoying way he always does, while Erina, breathed out a sigh of relief that her idol had saved her once again, this time from telling Soma...

"Stop, ruffling my hair, why do you keep showing up out of nowhere?" Soma exploded with anger shouting at his oblivious father, he was so close, he just needed her to finally say just one more thing...

Erina saw the opening and desperately went with it hoping to change the subject for good! "Hisako and I of course would love to judge between you two in your cooking contest of course it would be our honor," Erina practically spilled it out quickly hoping to stop Soma from asking her again how she really felt about...

Before Soma could say anything else he was cut off by his annoyingly oblivious father!

"Why of course, Erina-chan, and Hisako-chan it is so great to see you two at the diner, I would love for you two, to decide on this latest dish I am going to use to get back at Soma, for our last match!"

"But, but, Erina, how was...?"

"Than it's, settled Hisako and I will both judge between your most amazing and wonderful dish and Soma's crude and inferior dish and we will give an impartial decision on whose dish is best.

Soma just stared defeated and forlorn as Joichiro and Erena got excited about a match he couldn't even care less about he just wanted to know and all they were talking about was...

To be continued in chapter 3, still untitled but...Yukihira Soma vs Joichiro Saiba in a cooking battle with a twist!

Author end notes: Yeah, that Soma is a troll isn't he, I tried to write him at his trolliest best. Yeah, I know she didn't actually say the obvious, but she was really close and about to, at least I tried to explain why she didn't give an answer versus how they did it on the show with her just not answering, which lead into my cliffhanger, too. There are clues already there, you probably already know where I'm going with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed, planning and writing it and please let me know what you think. Hopefully, I'll have a nice update in the future and again, thank you all for reading this! "Your Welcome!"


	3. Chapter 3- Saiba vs Soma!

Just Like Magnets

Author: jaymack33

Chapter 3: Saiba vs Soma!

Summary: After Joichiro Saiba swooped in at the last second to save Erina from telling Soma how she really felt about his latest dish, we now find Erina and Hisako waiting for what Saiba and Soma will be preparing in their food battle. Normally the winner between these two would be obvious especially with Erina as one of the two judges but this is a cooking contest with a twist!

* * *

Author notes: One thing I forgot to mention in my previous chapter is part of the reason for chapter 2 and the way I wrote it was because one of the things I really wish they had shown on the show but didn't was when Soma unleashed the fragrance bomb they saved Erina's reaction for later, I really wanted to see it, but they cut it off just showing her just looking defiant before the fragrance fully hit her, so that was why I wrote chapter 2 the way I did. As for this next chapter, well when I first started becoming a fan of the series I started thinking of various ideas for stories and I thought this might be a nice one-shot, but I didn't think it had enough back story to make it work, but I think it fit in nicely right here and it's the twist that makes it work as the missing ingredient. I hope you think so too. If you like this, any encouragement and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Yukihira Diner:

Soma once again made his slow walk back to Nakiri's table to finally deliver the dish that Hisako had actually ordered for herself, his head down defeated he didn't even want to...he just wasn't going to give her the satisfaction...

Erina watched Soma making his familiar walk, this time he was definitely heading straight for their table after saying his familiar order up! She was curious to see Soma's defeated face, after all she hadn't given in to his dish after all, but as soon as he got close, he completely turned away making sure to focus on delivering his dish directly to Hisako, appearing to...that was a brush off! Erina's thoughts were darkening about to spark with her usual anger at YUKIHIRA...and than she smelled that stupid, intoxicating, furiously, wonderful fragrance again...ahhhhhh!

Hisako just breathes in the familiar fragrance once again, practically drooling with anticipation, she thanked Soma once again for making the dish over for her, with his familiar your welcome his parting words to her as he slowly walks back to the kitchen without nary a glance at Nakiri, grumbling all the way back at another missed opportunity all because of his stupid father...

Hisako is about to eat her dish finally looking she notices Erina absentmindedly staring at her plate longingly, just like last time! "Don't even think about it you don't get seconds until I get firsts, Erina...Sama!"

"I wasn't, why would I even want to eat his food, Hisako, it's disgust..."

"Yeah, right," she interrupted! "Look Erina-sama, if you want to keep that up with him it's fine, I get it, well I mean I don't get it, but you know that I know, right!"

"You know what, Hisako?"

"Oh, please I have never seen you eat that much of someone else's food in my life, not even from an Elite..."

"I do eat food...sometimes, Hisako!"

"Yes, your food, not other people's!" "The most I have ever heard you say is...it's OK...or it meets the standard, but with Soma, you don't even do that, because your busy eating all of his food, the whole thing, I think the real reason you don't even give him the OK, is because your..."

"His girlfriend!"...chimed in the annoying old snooping lady again! "Obviously chef Soma won you over with his cooking it's about time, he found someone who..."

Erina's face turned bright red as she nearly blew her top, as she shouted to the heavens and to that poor old lady! "He is not my boyfriend!" "He's not!" "I swear if one more person says...Hisako, please tell the lady, tell her..."

Hisako was having none of it as she took another bite of Soma's amazing curry dish floating into yummy heaven in her bikini far away from a sputtering, stammering, blushing and flustered Erina Nakiri still denying the obvious...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kitchen:

A furious Soma Yukihira was cooking more dishes for the growing customers oblivious to his stupid father who had started cooking to share the work-load.

"Eh, Soma!" "I can't wait to beat you this time in our cooking competition!" "How many times have I defeated you, eh?"

Absolute silence! You could hear a pin drop as Soma fumed & continued ignoring his stupid father always having to show up unannounced out of nowhere ruining everything!

Joichiro noticed his sons mood change, decided to change the subject, usually talking about their contests always worked with Soma, but for some reason it wasn't working this time! "Soma, that dish you prepared for Hisako, that smelled amazing, I see you have been improving, just like I knew you would and..."

Listening to his father go on and on about his stupid contest was just so annoying and than he had to bring up the dish, just digging wide open his fresh wound just blew the angry silence right out of Soma right to his boiling point! "Shut up, dad!" "Just shut the hell up, he shouted!" "You know I had her, right?"

"Had, who son, what are you talking about?" And than he took a slight peek at their guests from the Totsuki Academy and an all the sudden very flustered & angry Erina Nakiri for some reason yelling at a customer, but still wasn't completely putting 2 and 2 together yet.

It was just infuriating to Soma! Bad enough what he did to me, but he still doesn't even know he even did it! He came all this way just to do it to me! "I had her cornered!" "Nakiri!" "All those other times she said my food was dis...not good...!" "She was finally going to tell me my food was delicious!" "She wasn't going to be able to deny it!" "I had her," Soma whined full of frustration!

Soma took a peek at the object of his thoughts and feelings and felt the heat of a pretty girl staring daggers with her amethyst eyes right back at him at that very moment and than he had to look away from her flowing heat back to his annoying father again... "And than you showed up, what do you even care anyway, you just show up when you want just to flaunt beating me in these contests and you just go off like you always do!"

...Cold shoulder...Soma aimed his cold shoulder deliberately and directly at Joichiro like a snowy blizzard full of ironic fire and flames heading straight for him! Soma had fully turned away from his dad again he was about to turn and give him hell one more time and than thought the better of it just exasperated...he's not even worth it he sighed.

Joichiro saw the exchanged glances between Erina-chan and Soma just now, and than he thought back to Tamako his wife. He looked back to his son, he is starting to get older, they grow up so fast. Soon all the customers had left and Hisako and Erina were sitting closer to the kitchen opening waiting, just waiting...

* * *

Kitchen Counter:

Erina smiled from ear to ear with anticipation as she watched her idol working his magic in the back obviously cooking something like nobody else could possibly even imagine. She hadn't eaten something made by Joichiro in so long, all the mingling of amazing flavors woven together in a way she had never experienced before or since not even from...she took a slight little ironic glance at Soma cooking his own futile dish giggling slightly, as if? Why even bother? All those insurmountable odds you've faced, Yukihira-Kun, you've never beaten him in a cooking contest, your definitely not even undefeated in cooking battles in our school. They were just ordinary mortal cooks, but he, he is known as the Demon! You know I've never lost myself but even I would be...

Erina's thoughts are interrupted by Hisako... "Wow, Erina-sama you look really happy..."

Erina hummed along, "I am happy, I'm about to taste something that even my divine tongue has only experienced one other time before in my lifetime!" "All these inferior dishes I have to eat all the time, it's just work, but right here, & right now I get to actually eat something I actually want to eat!" "I'm going to actually enjoy something special, of course I'm happy, I mean even if that means, unfortunately..." She glanced at Soma, "unfortunately I have to eat his...food too..."

Hisako snickered..."heheheheh."...practically mimicking Soma's sinister giggling that if they were to listen really closely wasn't that far off...

"What's so funny Hisako, don't you even dare bring up what you said to me about Soma's dish, I get that you liked it, I understand, you are entitled to your opinion, of course and obviously you finished the whole thing..."

"You did too, Erina-sama," she interrupted...with a big insolent smile on her face...

"I-I-I...look it wasn't bad, but it just it was so...so...Soma...just like something he would make, you know..." Erina tried to play it off, like she had won some argument, while Hisako blasted her with a look that Erina had seen before, but couldn't completely quite place it, what was that look...?

Humor her, just nod, yes, Erina-sama is always right when it come to cooking except when Yukihira Soma is involved. Hisako repeated like a mantra over and over again and repeat! Still laughing slightly how Erina-sama never quite picks up on any of my sarcastic looks!

* * *

Back in the Kitchen:

Joichiro was in full battle mode making sure his dish was just right, but occasionally still looking at Soma to see if his mood was about to change, he was almost finished himself and than as he noticed Soma was winding down, he finally heard the familiar sound coming from Soma...heh...heh...heh...heh!

Soma just poured himself into his dish full of concentration, his anger fading like a memory as his competitive juices took over! Of course there was one more thing! One more thing, the Queen isn't going to be ready for this special dish I have prepared, just for her...heh...heh...heh...heh!

* * *

Soma vs Saiba:

Erina was just smiling happily, she was giddy with anticipation as she watched Joichiro practically in slow motion approaching them with a tray with two covered dishes just waiting to display his usual culinary magic to the both of them, this is a privilege and honor that very few people get to partake of, I'm so glad I came today, even if I originally just came for and than she saw him. Soma who had been in a foul mood for some mysterious reason to her, now had his usual fool hardy annoyingly smug face, back! I can't wait for Master Saiba to wipe that smug look off his face, when he defeats him easily with one of his many masterful creations! Heh, heh, heh, heh, I can laugh too, Soma, yes I'm laughing at you...Erina's thoughts were a whirlwind of nothing but happiness!

Hisako stared at Erina-sama, unlike her I have never eaten one of Joichiro Saiba's dishes before, but unlike her undoubtedly biased opinion of Soma's dishes, she looks like she loves his food. All she talks about is how great his food, is. If even the God Tongue can't deny how great Joichiro Saiba's food is, could it possibly be even better than the magical dish Soma just made me? I mean to be honest I'm kind of full, I'm not even sure how much I could even eat, but just one bite, I need to know just how great he really is!

Erina was smiling!

Hisako was smiling!

Saiba was really smiling!

And Soma was really, really, smiling as they placed their dishes down by the counter and than they lifted up their covers to reveal...!

Erina and Hisako weren't smiling anymore!

The smell was intense and absolutely hideously nasty as the smokey green & purple smell of literal hell on Earth was wafting out of both Soma's and Joichiro's dishes!

The stench of the dishes was so intense it was literally like being punched in the face by the unrelenting grossness of it all!

* * *

Meanwhile off in the distance outside of Yukihira's:

Mayumi Kurase, one of Soma's old class mates at his previous school was walking by and finally noticed! Oh, wow the lights are back on at Yukihira's! Soma finally came back and...than she sniffed the air...the stench of red death and pure unadulterated evil...brought back a familiar lingering memory of the single worst thing she'd eaten in her entire life!

She ran as fast and as far away as she could! Not, again, not ever in her life time would she ever eat that again! She ran as fast and as far away as possible almost like a Demon Soma would come out of the shadows with his latest Devil concoction he called food coming for her...NOOOOOOOO! She ran away as fast and far away as her legs would take her!

* * *

Meanwhile back at Yukihira's:

Both Erina and Hisako were almost in a complete state of shock staring at the hideous outliers on their plates! The rumors were not true, because they were in fact worst...much...much worst!

Soma and Saiba like two peas in a pod were oblivious for a couple seconds that, their disgustingly, nausea inducing creations were anything other than the funniest things in the entire world! They were both giggling, giddily like kids, just waiting for one of the two girls to break their spell and try it, just try it!

Soma was about to say something as he stared at his two classmates shocked and disgusted faces, scared that he and his dad may have broken them...when Hisako, finally broke the spell!

"It...it...th-they...m-m-moved...!" She stated in total horror pointing at both of their dishes!

Soma smiled happy to explain it, "yeah, that's because after I prepared, my Licorice, peanut butter squid with ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise, the final ingredient, see that, Hisako that isn't gravy on top...it's goo!" "Heh, heh, heh, heh, the goo is unsteady and makes my squid look like it's moving in the bowl...heh...heh..heh, why don't you try it and see for yourself Hisako?" He secured a small amount of dripping squid on his chopsticks about to lift it up...but Joichiro interrupted him...

"Wait, before you do that Soma, my dish is special too, you see mine is moving also, it's the way I prepared my snake with my special egg foo yung vinaigrette it makes the snake, move, see, Hisako, you will want to try mine first, the winning dish and than you can try Soma's afterwards, right?"

"But, but, but why?" Hisako was in shock not understanding why these two were trying to poison them, all of the sudden!

Joichiro proudly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world! "Because we want you to tell us which one is, better!" "This is still a cooking contest, right Soma?"

"Right, and Nakiri...you asked for this unless...you'd rather tell me how much you liked my other dish instead?" Soma just stared at her haughty face with a smug look on his own, daring her, no matter what her answer was, I still win, and you lose, princess!

Erina was grimacing, slowly breaking free of the shock of going from anticipating the best dish ever to the worst two dishes of her possibly soon to be shortened life, but staring at Soma's obnoxious smug annoying, face, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, at the very least I'll try Saiba's food, and than...Ugghhhh!

Hisako, took a peek at Erina and saw she, was slowly coming out of her catatonic state, she nodded slightly to Hisako, letting her know she was going to go through with it. Stubborn as ever, she'd rather make us eat...that...than admit Soma's food was..."mmmpphhhhh...gurkkkk!"

Saiba put a small piece of vinaigrette snake between Hisako's lips and than Erina's and both girls wanted to wretch from the horror as a giant Saiba snake was practically squeezing the life out of the both of them..."AHHHHHHHRRRRHHHHHH!" They were practically choking and retching, holding onto the table top keeping them from falling at the horribly, devastatingly, nasty concoction Joichiro called a dish..

Soma tried some too like he always, did..."dad this is really, really horrible...hah...hah..urkkk...so disgusting and you made Hisako and Nakiri eat that too, the look on their faces...heh...heh...heh...heh!" Soma couldn't stop laughing at the pained, horrified faces of both Hisako, and especially Nakiri's face and the best part, it's my turn...and than he said the next most horrifying thing to the two of them..."Order up!"

He had chop sticks in his two hands with the squirming, slimy squid jiggling around, with Hisako, and Nakiri's names written on the both of them! "Come on, it's my turn, you already tried my father's disgustingly, nasty, dish, you two, and now it's my turn!" "Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Erina practically moved her face away from Soma's poking chop stick, like a baby not wanting to eat anything, with a defiant but completely horrified, and disgusted face, definitely not eating it first, she looked to Hisako!

Hisako gulped, "Uhhh, l-let me try it first Soma-kun?" She said it, with the least enthusiastic inflection possible, looking back to her stupid, stubborn friend making her do this just because she was too, proud to admit..."mmmmmmphhh...gurkkkk...urkkkkkk...UHHHHHHHHHHHH...DISGUSTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Hisako wanted to wretch and vomit like she was in an Exorcist movie, just the smallest tiny bite of Soma's squid out of his cauldron of evil and she wanted to hurl chunks of the actual good dish she ate earlier as giant Squid tentacles wrapped around Hisako squeezing...and squeezing the life out of her because she just ate..."the most Disgusting thing I have ever eaten in my entire life...SOMA...YUKIHIRA?..." "How, could you...gurrkkk...hack...urkkkkkk...DIS-GUSTINGGGGGGGGGGG!

Hisako was so furious she wanted to beat the S out of him, and the worst part was Soma was laughing furiously, while Joichiro, looked sad for some reason?

"Heh, heh, heh, now just one more taste tester, Nakiri?" "It's your turn, you owe me, you don't even have to pay for your dinner, I just need you to try this dish for me and tell me this time if it's Disgusting, or really, really, really disgusting...heh...heh...heh...heh!"

The more defiantly she stared at him the more he laughed, even as he noticed her bottom, cute, pretty pink lip slightly quivering in fear! She stared at his chop sticks moving her face away every time, like a belligerent stubborn child that refused to eat dinner, just staring at Yukihira-kun's evil, stupid face! She didn't want to eat...that...she wanted so badly to punch him instead...for being such a stupid Yokihira Soma but...

Frustrated that this annoyingly pretty girl refused to open her mouth to try his dish too and kept moving it away, Soma finally put his foot down! "That's it, Nakiri, it is official, now or never, either eat it or tell me how much you really liked my other dish instead, well, I'm waiting..."

Erina stared at Soma's stupid, stupid, face, with that obnoxious smile, and those perfect...ly...annoying golden eyes of his daring...her...him of all people, I will never tell him any of his food is anything else than...she grabbed the chopsticks out of Soma's hand sending a slight spark from her touch as it brushed his skin and she plunged the horrid tasting squid between her lips and Soma's outlier finally met Erina's God tongue!

Gurkkk...urrrhhhkkkkkk...gack...A Giant Soma squid with Golden eyes grabbed Nakiri in his embrace squeezing the life out of her as her amethyst eyes rolled back in her head...the taste it was sooooooooooooooooo...and everything closed in on Erina Nakiri spinning away as she fainted away going completely limp, her legs going out from under her she was far away from everything as everything went dark, she was falling towards the ground...

But at the last second, Soma leaped over the counter and used his juggler skills desperately to catch Erina in his arms and save her at the last second, tightly, holding her tightly in his arms, he saw her peaceful gentle, beautiful face, as he held her small limp frame in his arms, I guess I'm just going to have to wait for her to wake up to actually find out...

* * *

To be continued ...in chapter 4 where we actually find out who won the food contest as well as a lot more Sorina to come!

* * *

Author end notes: So, how was that twist? I hinted at it in the last chapter, as why would Saiba want to get back at Soma when he wins all the time? So, in my head canon I figured they've been having disgusting food contests for years and those contests were much closer. Part of the idea for this also came to me during the episode when Soma was going to give her a taste of Yukihira food to help her remember her feelings about food, their friends speculated what would happen to Erina if she ate one of Soma's disgusting creations. I knew I was going here since chapter 1, if you noticed I even had Erina mention it. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did please let me know as it encourages me to keep writing. I get very happy from comments and even fave or follows lets me know at least some people are digging my story too.

* * *

Author preview for chapter 4: Since I've managed a cliffhanger in every chapter so far, I decided to save the final result for the next chapter as well as a lot more Sorina in this one, I mean not enough to change my rating in my story yet, but it is much more Sorina concentrated. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4 -And the Winner is?

Just Like Magnets

Author: jaymack33

Chapter 4: And the Winner is?

Summary: After Erina passes out cold from the wonderfully disgusting dish Soma made especially for her, Soma, Saiba and Hisako wait for Erina to finally wake up to declare the winner of their cooking contest. I had some fun writing this. I don't really want to say anything else, but there is a definite winner and this is the most Sorina related chapter I've written so far.

Author notes: I didn't mention this in my last chapter, but even though I gave you the hints about the disgusting food contest coming, I really tried my best to hide it for the rest of the chapter to maybe at least make you doubt I was going there, so I hope I pulled it off and hid it enough that it was at least a little bit of a surprise. Well, anyway, over the last several chapters I really have been trying to write a wishlist of things I wish had happened in the series while keeping the characters in character to the way they were presented on the show. This chapter here is the fruit of the last chapter, in how I decided to start bringing my two favorite characters closer together. Hope you like it, and if you do please let me know, and thanks for reading! 

* * *

Yukihira Diner character POV's moments ago:

Erina Nakiri stared at the mockingly, annoying, smiling face of Yukihira Soma and something actually even worst than that, his food...or actually whatever that crawly thing was, he called it food, but if she didn't try it she would have to admit instead...she took one more look into his annoying golden eyes daring her! Daring Erina Nakiri, that boy! I'll...I'll show him! Without thinking or looking she grabbed the chopstick and the most vile, disgusting, most heinous thing that had ever graced her God tongue made contact!

Yukihira Soma loved teasing Nakiri, seeing her cute face as she floundered around like a fish caught on a hook, & somehow she always gets away somehow, & everytime I think I'm about to win and prove something to her she gets away! I mean she's never going to tell me my food is actually good, so...chuckle...she's going to have to eat...that instead, but there's no way she's actually going to...

Soma's mouth opened wide in shock as Nakiri Erina just grabbed the chopsticks out of his hand adding a shockwave at the light brush of her soft, gentle, fingertips along the palm of his hand before plunging his latest most evilest concoction yet between her cute pink lips! Soma still a little in shock that she just did that almost wasn't ready for her next reaction...almost...

Hisako Arato, Erina Nakiri's secretary and best friend was steaming mad! After just sampling vile, evil, nauseatingly, nasty dishes, with each of the two dishes progressively getting worst & threatening to bring up the actual good food Soma served her earlier, & Miss Erina is probably going to back out of this anyway, right? I mean, there is no way, she's definitely too stubborn to admit Soma's food is good, but if her God tongue tastes that, I mean she might, she could...die!

Ha, ha, ha, yeah, right she would never, ever...oh no she did not just...!

Joichiro Saiba was worried! Very, very worried! I didn't just come down here to lose this contest! I don't think Hisako is going to go my way, the way she freaked out after trying Soma's dish, Erina-chan is my only hope! I had so much fun seeing Soma's crestfallen face when I defeated him for his 490th loss, but...one thing that was eating me up inside was he caught up to me for the tie in our disgusting food eating contest! I had kept the lead for so long, and than he went and just tied it up, but if Erina-chan doesn't even try it or her choice doesn't come my way than the tie-breaker would be for Soma, but only if she...she...she's actually doing it!

Erina Nakiri tasted a piece of the vile disgusting squid, it had the taste, of licorice, and peanut butter...and...and...ketchup?...mustard*******, and mayonnaise, and something even worst than that, goo? What the hell is goo? And Erina felt like all 4 walls were closing in on her, the room was getting hot, she was sweating and she saw 4 Yukihira Soma's...Four! His mocking face and tentacles now wrapping around her squeezing her tightly, so tightly! His stupid toothy grin was just begging her to say the words inches from coming out of her lips as the room, swam away and her knees went out from under her everything went black with her azure eyes rolling back in her head as she started hurtling rapidly to the floor!

Back to the action:

Soma was in shock she actually just did that, and than his heart skipped a beat with a rare emotion even for Yukihira Soma...fear! As he saw the pretty blond princess hurtling to the floor, his instincts took over as he vaulted over the kitchen counter full of adrenaline...Erina Nakiri was about to hit the ground hard at any moment when Soma caught her going in a roll along his back, while cradling her head to make sure she didn't get it bumped! He was breathing heavily with adrenaline slowly, calming down and than he noticed something, he had never quite realized before...

Hisako had cried out in fear for Erina-sama and Joichiro was about to run over to help but then they noticed it too...

Soma slowly eased himself up while cradling Erina in his arms he had never realized how gentle and peaceful she was before, at least when she isn't busy yelling at me all the time! She actually looks so...so...

"Soma!" "Soma!" Hisako's voice broke Soma out of his spell! "Let me check her, and see if she's alright!" Hisako checked Erina's pulse along her wrist, and it was good her breathing, was steady! "She fainted, I guess, can you bring her somewhere we can lay her down and I'll bring some smelling salts from my bag, Soma?"

"Uh, uh, OK, I know where she can rest up and than she can tell my dad the unfortunate news later," he whispered the snide remark under his breath as he slowly climbed the stairs with Nakiri gently cradled in his arms. He absentmindedly carried her very carefully like she was the most precious cargo in the world, without even thinking about it!

Saiba fumed at Soma's snide remark: "She hasn't called it yet, you don't get the win until she calls, it Soma!"

Hisako with her medical bag in hand following them both from the rear, "God, you two are like children, Erina-sama just passed out cold and your worried about the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my entire life...God you two are impossible!"

Soma completely ignored her: "I beat you now, or I beat you later dad, I can wait..." He teased him even further!

Saiba ignoring a screeching Hisako in the background as well: "How, do you know she wasn't weakened by my horrible dish, you don't know, until the God tongue has spoken, so don't even try to spin it like you definitely won just yet!" "Hisako hasn't even officially confirmed you won either, is that not right, Hisako?"

Saiba asked Hisako, ignoring the angry faced red haired girl yelling back at him, her mouth was moving but neither of them was hearing any of it!

Not hearing what he wanted to hear from Hisako, Soma turned back around to Saiba after gently lowering Erina into a very familiar bed that hadn't been used in quite a while, flashing him a confident knowing smirk!

"Oh, come on dad, you heard the way Hisako reacted to my dish, it was so much louder than to your dish!" "And Nakiri got laid out by it, my dish was so much more heinous than yours it brought the God tongue to her knees!"

"I didn't hear, anything, Soma, until the victory is called we are still tied, hahahaha," he laughed while nervously thinking how much harder he was going to have to work to make something worst than Soma's dish.

Hisako was infuriated at the two of them, but as infuriating as Soma, was, his father! He was supposed to be the adult in the room! "Grrrrrrr...the both of you couldn't you tell while you were both being selfish, that Saiba's dish was way better than Soma's by leaps and bounds!"

Soma's heart was crestfallen his face was sad, after how much I worked to make my dish worst than my father's and she still picked his anyway?

"Yes, I knew it!" "I won, she picked my dish!" "She said it was better than yours, hahaha, Soma!"

Soma just groaned turning away from his gloating face, just trying to zone out his annoying dad, he stared toward something else, or rather someone else! Her closed lashes, her gentle soft lips, her rosy cheeks, the cute way her blond curls went around and under her ears, practically defying gravity...he was about to sigh for some reason when the sound of Erina waking up, coughing from the smelling salts Hisako wafted under her nose, broke him out of his reverie.

Erina felt so warm, so safe, like she was floating gently in the sea! She felt like there was something she was forgetting, or rather someone and than she gasped at a familiar smell wafting under her nose.."Cough...cough...cough!"

"Wha...what happened?" Her eyes focused up to Hisako's soft eyes, with a cheery smile!

"Erina-sama your awake, I was worried about you, they..." She looked at Saiba and was about to dismiss Soma, but he actually looked like he cared too..."uhhh...we were worried about you!"

Erina, gasped her cheeks turning pink from the embarrassment! "I fainted in front of him!" She practically was going for putting the covers over her head to hide from embarrassment, but stopped herself thinking what Soma would think of her than as her memory slowly came back as to how she got here in the first place,  
"YOU!" "YOU!" "YUKIHIRA SOMA!"

There she is, Soma thought to himself, that's my girl! He blushed and smiled slightly at that thought, wondering where the hell it came from!

"YUKIHIRA SOMA!" "How, dare you!" "How dare you!" "Even making bad dishes, you still couldn't even beat your dad, so you poisoned me instead, well I have news for you Soma, he won again!" "His dish was better than yours, hmmmmphhhh!" "What do you have to say for yourself, now Yukihira-kun...hmmmmmmmm?"

There was, something in Nakiri Erina's words though... "Wait, a second, both of you think my father's dish was better than mine?"

Saiba Joichiro tried to cut his son off. "Just stop right there Soma, they have decided, I am retaking the lead again and..."

But Soma refused to be denied until he was completely sure. "So, wait just a second the both of you thought, my dad's dish was actually worst than mine?"

"God, no of course not!" Hisako, said annoyed at Soma's renewed line of questioning. "At least with Saiba's dish I didn't feel like I was dying and you almost killed Erina-sama if you hadn't saved Errrr..." She held back looking at Erina-sama wondering what she would say if she knew, how close she was to Soma while she was passed out and the way he wrapped her in his arms so protectively, what would she think about that...to be honest I'm not even sure anymore!

Erina was about to yell out her fury too, but something Hisako said worried her, something I should know.

"Wait, you just said, my dish was worst than my fathers, Nakiri, my dish was worst, it was more disgusting than my father right?" Soma's smile started growing as he took a peek at his crestfallen dad slowly realizing those two girls did not actually realize what the criteria for this contest actually was it was actually which dish was the worst & was the most...

"Disgusting!" "Soma!" "That was the worst thing I have ever eaten in my entire life and you are the absolute worst too!" "I hate you!" "How could you...wait, what are you doing...?"

Soma started leaping in the air!

"I won!" "Oh, my God...oh my God, I won!"

"Yukihira Soma 246 and Joichiro 245..." He let it linger for it to sink in!

"I finally beat you dad!" "I finally have fully taken the lead!"

"Thank you so much Hisako!" He waved a big smile at her clueless face at what the fricking hell in this crazy Yukihira family tree was going on?

And than Soma stared at Nakiri giving her his biggest brightest smile yet as he came towards her in a tight embrace caught up with the emotion...

"Thank you Nakiri, thank you so much!" "I finally won and took the lead back, thanks to you!" "Thank you so...much Nakiri!"

Erina was stunned, she had just blasted Soma's dish with the worst disapproval she had ever given anything she had ever eaten in her entire life and Soma just started laughing and jumping up and down like he won something and than...why is he smiling, like that at me and what is he...doing...now? She saw Soma getting closer and closer towards her his smile towards her his determined, but joyous eyes looking only towards her was...very...very...very...unsettling...?

Erina felt Soma embracing her tightly his warm arms putting her in a slightly familiar embrace as he kept thanking her over and over again!

"Thank you so much Nakiri, for picking my dish!" "I'm so glad you came!"

Soma held her tightly her cheeks turning pink into a bright flaming red, but than slightly pink again for a moment just a moment as she got lost into the warmth of his embrace as her soft fingers slightly started embracing Soma back almost like they had a mind of their own.

Erina was in shock, why is he...what is he...she felt Soma's warm breath against her neck, his cheek pressed against her own, her heart started beating faster for a second, but than as he kept thanking her over and over again, why do I feel so warm...and so safe?

Soma felt so happy as he held Erina tightly his hands gently cradling her head this time not out of concern that she was hurt but, this emotion felt different!

Erina forgot where she was and that anyone was there but her and Soma as she lost herself in his embrace.

Joichiro was sad for a second at the loss, knowing he would have to work even harder much later to get back at his son, and than he noticed it again, the same way his son had been looking at Erina-chan and now the way they were both holding each other...I'm not even sure he realizes this yet, or does he?

Hisako had been in WTF mode for a while in total shock at the mental gymnastics of what was going on as Soma jumped up and down like he just won the World Series for losing a food war by making the worst dish in the history of worst dishes! Are these two actually saying he won?

And ohhhh...wowww! She was shocked as Soma was actually hugging Erina-sama and the slap, punch, and exploding fit she was waiting for actually wasn't coming...I...I...think she's hugging him too? What in the Bizzarro world is going on in this bonkers Diner?

Soma and Erina embraced each other tightly oblivious of everything, forgetting about everything else and everyone...all they felt was each other...it was only for a minute or two but for everyone there it felt like forever...

Hisako just stared and her thoughts were all loud and in total shock at what she was seeing right before her eyes! I mean come on she still hasn't punched or yelled at him yet! This is bonkers! Hisako just stared open mouthed gawking at those two...I mean I know she doesn't hate him anymore but that looks at lot more like...

Hisako took a peek at Joichiro and he returned her look kind of acknowledging they were actually seeing the same thing! Hisako tried to allow Erina and Soma as much time as she could but, Miss Erina's health still came first! She felt bad about interrupting whatever this was, but she had no choice!

"Uhhh, Soma," she slowly put her hand on his shoulder, "Erina-sama has been through a lot, she fainted, and she might need some...air?"

Soma's muddled thoughts started clearing up as he actually realized where he was and what he was..."Uh, oh!"

A blushing red faced Erina-sama now fully aware of where she was, what they were both doing, and who was seeing them together like this decided to fire back before these people got the completely wrong idea..."Yukihira Soma!"

"How dare you!" "Get off me, you idiot!" "First you poison me and now are you trying to suffocate me to death too?" "What is with you today?" The softness of her amethyst eyes were now hardening with hate and anger again directly at Soma! "Well what do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

Soma, just stared back at her cold eyes, no longer the soft Nakiri, they were hardened again infuriatingly back at him with full force. Something in his heart hurt a second as he was hoping for something else.

Hisako, usually siding with Erina, felt her own heart hurting at the sight of a sad Soma! "Uhhh, Erina-sama, I mean he did save you, though!"

"SAVED ME?" "HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Erina yelled out loud echoing through the 4 corners of the room, nearly bursting a gasket, she almost was practically hyperventilating again, scaring Hisako!

"Uhh, guys, you both need to clear the room, uhhh, she needs to calm down, I don't want her fainting anymore!"

Soma just stared with a hurt look as Joichiro guided him out of 'her' room giving them both some privacy!

* * *

Alone in 'her' room:

Erina was still breathing heavy, but got slightly quieter and started calming down a little once that annoying boy, I mean really annoying boy was finally out of her sight!

Hisako, stayed quiet a moment, scared Miss Erina was going to have another fainting attack, she is kind of sheltered from the real world, and there is a reason I keep smelling salts in my bag, after all. "Uhh, Erina-sama?" She said it softly trying to get her to calm down as she slightly glanced at the smelling salts still in her hand!

Erina started calming down after a few moments, without Yukihira Soma's evil devilish face mocking her, she started actually wondering what Hisako, meant by saving her! She said it for a reason, but it still made absolutely no sense!

"Are you, OK?" She nodded carefully at Erina

"I'm fine, after nearly being poisoned and than nearly squeezed to death by that same oath, who for some stupid reason, there is no way he...?" Erina watched Hisako shaking her head gently, no.

"Well, fine, Hisako say what you have to say, I can handle, whatever it is, OK?"

"OK, Miss Erina, well although you are right about the disgusting food he gave you..."

"Of course, I'm right, only a horrible person would do that to anyone..." She interrupted Hisako...expecting Hisako to join in, but again her friend kept shaking her head no again, with a weird look on her face!

"You were very close to hitting the ground when you fainted, if it wasn't for Soma..."

Hisako waited for Erina to interrupt her about it again, but Erina had started getting pale, as she started realizing what Hisako was about to say both dreading, but also something else too...

"If you saw the way he leaped over the counter and caught you in his arms and protected you and the way he..." Hisako stopped there not sure if she should say it. If maybe it was only for a moment, they all got caught up in it!

Erina's thoughts, were starting to get unnerved by where this conversation was going! Her anger at Soma started slowly fading away. Soma caught me in his arms like some hero, like Superman, or something and he...he caused it but, still I never thought he even...all the times we've spoken with each other...it never occurred to me that he might...but there was no way and than a random thought in her dreams...I think I remember how I felt when he...I felt so warm...and safe...and the blush coming from Erina's face was visible again as she just closed her eyes just thinking about it...

Hisako saw it again, she really hides how she feels so many times, but there is no mistaking it now, I'm not sure for either of them. She started thinking as a kind of plan started coming together in her head. "Uhh, Erina-sama, I would recommend you get your rest, you shouldn't be moved after fainting not too long ago, I recommend you at least spend the night and you need lots of fluids of course, I'll leave some water by the desk drawer and if you want something to help you sleep."

Erina's eyes snapped open her shame of being limp in Soma's arms and worst the weird random thoughts threatening to surface...did Hisako just ask me to stay, here? In a bed in Yukihira Soma's house after everything that just...

"No, Hisako please, I'm OK, I promise, I won't faint...again, please don't make me stay here, I am your boss you know and..."

"No buts, young lady!" Hisako told her sternly giving her stern never backing down face, not when Erina's health was concerned, plus I don't think she really means it, she almost giggled, but kept her firm look again.

"Not, just as your secretary, not just as your friend, but Soma might not be there to catch you next time!" Hisako smiled!

Erina, frowned, and getting defensive again, "but he caused it too..." "I don't want him to see me like this," she pouted! Knowing when Hisako got like this and was worried bout her health there was no talking her out of it!

"There is no, buts, if you rather Joichiro keep you company, well that is up to them and you can tell them your preference, but I have a long journey to make, I need to get some vitamins and other supplies I will need for you, so I probably won't be back until tomorrow, bye?"

"But, but, you can't Hisako!" "Don't leave me here!" "Don't leave me alone with...Yukihira-Kun..." She let it linger as Hisako left and her eyes randomly caught the sight of an old, but haunting picture of...!

* * *

Meanwhile:

Saiba, guided a slightly, somber Soma out of the room allowing Hisako and Erina some privacy. He watched his boy, for a minute. They grow up so fast. I have never seen him like that before, and it's definitely because of her.

Soma took a final look at the closed familiar door, he rarely ever ventured into that room anymore, wondering why he chose that one, of all places. I guess it was just spur of the moment, I was...I was worried and it just felt...right...his fist tightened slightly, as the edges of Nakiri's words bit him hard. I-I put her in danger, I didn't mean to. I was so caught up in proving it to her and than our food war, I got lost in it, he nodded his head slowly, it never even occurred to me... And I thought she hated me...before and now? He just turned his head again at the thought.

"Ehh, Soma, why don't we go downstairs and let me try your winning horrible dish this time, at least, that way I'll know, what it will take to beat you next time?" Joichiro was just trying to get his son to smile and distract him knowing, the words from Erina-chan were definitely bothering him. He had seen it before with his friends when they finally meet their special person, just never with Soma. He slowly jostled and nudged Soma getting him to leave a moment later.

Saiba laughed: Just smelling Soma's dish was making his eyes water, knowing full well how bad this must be and it's been sitting there...just brewing...waiting for...he took a small bite and...

"OHHHH...God...Soma...wow, this sucks!" "No, wonder you beat, me...snicker...snicker...snicker!"

Soma looked like he was almost coming out of it, but still wasn't all the way there.

Joichiro started thinking how hard it can be to be a father sometimes. It was so much easier when it was just us battling it out over food, but he's my son and I love him and they just grow up so fast...

"You, know Soma, there is more to life than just cooking?" Pleasant memories of his wife came flooding back to him. Especially with, that room Soma chose...

Soma, turned to face his father finally, just noticing his dad had tried his dish, but the words he had just heard were not the usual fatherly advice speech he usually gives me.

"It's OK, if you care about her Soma!"

Soma, saw the look on his dads face, uh...oh...

"I mean, she is a pretty girl, I can fully understand if you..."

"No, no...no...!" Soma started sputtering his worries going away as he started putting up his defenses quickly...

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was just worried and she is OK, now and she hates me now...which is fine...it's good...nothing new...same Nakiri...different day...just don't get the wrong, idea, I was not going to let her get hurt...no matter what...especially if it was because of me...so don't you...look at me like...like that...because it's not true, even if it was and it wasn't...she doesn't even...but it doesn't matter anyway..."

"Fine, fine...Soma, I get it, I really do, I'll let it go..." He smiled...Oh he's got it so bad...Soma kept digging himself deeper and deeper and was now even blushing too he didn't even know Soma could do that, usually keeping his emotions in check... "I get it Soma, I'll let it go."

"Good, because that is just crazy!" "So, don't mention it again...especially to her...to Nakiri, I mean...you hear me dad?"

"Sure, sure, sure nothing to mention here...(he paused)...before one more parting shot... "But am I going to have to talk to you about the birds and the bees at some point in time, though?"

Soma nearly was about to blow his stack when Hisako walked in. "Soma, Joichiro, there you two are!"

Soma locked in whatever he was about to shout out at the last instance, at his stupid dad, knowing he could never say any of it in front of her!

Hisako walked up to the both of them full of determination. "Erina will be staying here for the night as a precautionary measure!" She stared them both down daring either of them to say anything, after all it was there fault! Of course all she saw from Saiba was a funny little smirk with a knowing glance at Soma while Soma seemed to grow pale for some reason. Seeing no one had to say anything more she continued.

"While Erina is resting in bed, I will go back to the dorm to get some supplies and things for Erina." "It's getting late, so I probably won't be back until tomorrow!" "So, I am trusting you two, to keep watch over her, and make sure she is OK, she will be OK, she better be, you two, you hear me?" Erina stared them both down.

Soma's pulse quickened, as his wild thoughts hit home! She's staying the night, she hates me, because she thinks I just tried to kill her maybe twice, and she's staying over, what could go wrong?

Erina smiled at Soma's funny worried face and than she looked back at the adult in the room and there was that look again as they stared at each other, it was the exact same look they gave each other before, when Erina and Soma seemed to be getting...closer?

Saiba slowly walked over to Hisako and carefully...(whisper...whisper...whisper)...Hisako nodded at what Saiba was whispering in her ear, while they smiled and glanced a couple times at Soma, who literally looked like a Bugs Bunny cartoon with a face that read like question marks were bouncing around over his head!

"Oh, Soma-kun, Saiba-sama thinks you should watch Erina, and he will take care of the diner, while you keep her company and make sure it's running smoothly!

"But, wait a second, you can't be serious, there is no way she would even..."

Hisako, hated to do this, she didn't even believe it herself, but he was leaving her no choice! "Hey it's your fault, and..." She saw Soma's crestfallen face again as her words sank in... "I...look, I saw the way you saved her, I know somewhere in there you do care, and I'm just saying, be that Yukihira Soma and take care of her for one day, OK?"

Soma just stared blankly as her words echoed back in his head...I'll be all alone with Erina Nakiri...and she still probably hates me, but I'm still going to be taking care of Nakiri...OK?

To be continued...

In chapter 5, which will probably be called, "Taking Care of Nakiri," but I might change the title as I start writing it: 

* * *

Author end notes and preview for chapter 5: One of the things I found fascinating about doing the disgusting contest with Erina as the judge between Soma and Saiba was, the bias and conflict in that Erina always says Soma's food is disgusting and always praises Joichiro, but what if saying it was disgusting is how you actually win! Was this a contest that Soma couldn't lose, as Erina couldn't help herself, I loved playing with that idea and how it confused both Erina and Hisako so much!

I was planning to actually write so much more, but it's been over a month since my last post and I didn't want this chapter to run too long as I really feel the chapter should end when the day ends and I thought that was an interesting little cliffhanger on it's own. So Soma will be watching Nakiri while Hisako makes a little trip to the Dorm where I will bring at least Megumi back into this story, but maybe even more than that. Of course Saiba ships Sorina too and will be up to something, and those two might be clueless around each other, but if you thought, this chapter had Sorina in it, you haven't read anything yet, I didn't even get to the actual cliffhanger I thought I was heading for...tease... I hope you liked the Sorina in this one, and of course, you know there will be much more to come, and thanks for reading and all the encouragement you have given me so far, and please let me know what you think about this as it encourages me to continue on with this story. Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5- Almost like a

Just Like Magnets

Chapter 5: Almost like a...

by jaymack33

Summary: Erina is left alone in a mysterious room in the diner with Joichiro and Soma while Hisako takes the scenic route, supposedly to get medicine and vitamins for her friend but she's really giving both Erina and Soma a chance to be alone with each other because she suspects they are both starting to have feelings for each other. Of course things are a little awkward in the beginning for Soma and Erina while Joichiro has his own plans for those two. How close will Erina and Soma get in this one? Your going to have to read this chapter to the end to find out.

Author's notes: First of all, so sorry for the delay, work really got in the way, and even though I've been less busy lately with all this stuff that's happening in the world, sometimes it's hard to restart a story when you've been away from it for so long, I almost forgot some of the things I actually wanted to write, but luckily I had a lot of saved notes left over for this chapter. If you thought the last chapter was a Sorina chapter, you haven't seen anything yet. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it!

* * *

Mysterious Room:

AHHHH, she hummed happily! The smell of the ocean breeze! The ocean gently rocking, as extended toes, with pink nail polish dipped into a nice warm ocean as she lay back on her floating chair. Seabirds were chirping happy songs, as a pretty blond in a pink bikini, could only say ahhh, and than the seas started getting murky as a Giant tentacled squid with Soma's face on it wrapped around her disturbing her peace, pulling her back under into her waking nightmare...AHHHHHHHHHHH, she screamed at the top of her lungs!

Erina Nakiri woke up with a start, a little disoriented, and sleepy, it's so unnerving waking up in a strange bed, in a strange room, second time this month, but worst, why did it have to be here, in Soma's...she looked at the picture of Joichiro-sama in a dark suit and that's his wife, she looks really, pretty! She, looks around, this definitely doesn't look like it was occupied recently and the hair brushes, and dresses...was this...her...room? Something about it feels so weird, sleeping in Soma's mother's room it felt weird and off to her, like this is way too personal...

"I need...I need to get out of here!" She desperately searches for her phone, "damn it Hisako, pick up please, please, please, I promise you, I'm OK, as long as I don't eat anything else from Soma, and that is definitely not going to happen, please, just pick up and..." Went right to voice mail!

"No, please," she tries again, stares at the haunting picture and another one with a young Soma right in between them happy, he looks so happy, they all do, wish I could relate!

Erina felt like a caged bird. Hisako won't answer my phone. That has never happened before. And I am sure she is being overprotective, but Oh God if I faint again, and into...that boys arms...just the thought of that almost makes me want to scream and...uhhhhh...it was his fault anyway even though he did save me, or at least that's what she told me...and...and...I'm stuck and cooped up in what probably is his mother's room, she either got divorced or...or...the other thing and I can't even begin to unwrap what me being here means, I can't leave I could run into Soma...but I'm stuck here and I know he's coming anyway, she tries again in her phone desperately hoping, "Hisako will you please...please?" "Pick up!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Local Sumeridori Shopping Center:

Hisako was humming along drinking her tea, eating her pastry, heard the familiar buzz of her phone ringing again... The familiar theme of Mozart Symphony no 41 humming loudly begging for her to answer it...again.

She felt...really, really guilty! Miss Erina really wants me to answer it. And, I know, I'm taking a chance leaving her in the hands of Yukihira-Kun, actually both of them, but it's for her own good!

I mean, she's gonna be fine, but I can't take too many chances, with her dizzy spells, she almost giggled at her obvious excuse and alibi! I mean there is no way, she's going to actually realize how she...uhh really feels, right, or that blockhead Soma, but if this doesn't work, I don't know when their going to get another chance at it, so, I am going to get her medicine, some more supplies, take my time, looking around in scenic...uhhhhh.. Sumeridori? And than I'll get back to her...eventually!

Hisako laughed as her phone kept insisting on her undivided attention with Symphony 41 starting up once again in a heavy rotation. Thinking the better of it she decided to turn it just to vibrate! I do feel guilty Erina, but it is...for your own good!

* * *

Erina keeps texting Hisako why isn't she answering, she sees the haunting pictures one of Joichiro and his wife on their wedding day, one picture just by herself and than a 3rd one they look so happy along with their happy little son...Soma.

Who is this woman, that captured his heart, and Soma as a kid he kind of looks...'knock'...'knock'...'knock'...

Ummm,,,,Erina thought for a second it could be his father, or it could be uhhhhh, "you can...come in?" She was going to have to see him again anyway, may as well just rip off the bandaid and get it over with!

* * *

Other side of the door:

Soma stared at the other side, of his...mother's door! Why did I put her in that room. There's enough bad memories as is, and now she hates me. I mean, of course, she hates, me, she's always hated me! I mean, I thought I was making progress, where she at least was kind of hating me...less lately, and than I had to lay her down again, with that stupid dish, I mean she did give me a win out of it, but uhhhhh, she's so back to hating me, maybe more than ever now! Why did my stupid dad have to make me be the first one to go upstairs to...Soma looked at the warm tea suspended on the blue plate, as he tentatively knocked, hoping for the best, maybe she at least is only going to hate me at least...just...a little bit...less after a good night's sleep?

Erina through the door: "You can...come in?"

Soma walks in tentatively at first seeing Erina in her familiar green pajamas with the really low hanging collar exposing her creamy smooth neck and shoulders! The pajamas were hugging along her body just enough to know how truly curvy and voluptuous this girl could be, and than he notices the familiar annoyed stare coming back at him...same stare, just a different day!

Erina stares at Soma, gawking at her for some reason like an idiot with a cup with the fragrance of a vaguely familiar tea. "So, are you going to stare at me like an idiot, or..." Erina took a breath composing herself. "Did you make that tea, Yukihira-kun?"

Soma thought about it a second, allowing a slight smile to form, and than thinking the better of it as some of his friends at Polar Star tend to get frightened when he smiles too much. "Relax, Nakiri, the tea-bag was from Hisako," as he slowly hands it to her, wondering if this impossible girl to please was still going to bite his head off just for the hell of it. "Nakiri, you don't have to worry about being poisoned, again." Soma took a dig at himself based on yesterdays contest, a slight nervous chuckle coming out as he spoke.

"If, you don't believe me, I could, uhh...try it...first?"

Erina blushes thinking about sharing the same tea from the same cup, with Yukihira...Soma!

Soma blushes and laughs it off too, while he cursed inwardly how weird it would be to share the same cup with her. Stupid, stupid, stupid Soma he berated himself, internally!

Erina's crimson cheeks returned back to normal as she put her defenses back up! "Like it would have stopped you before, you seem to enjoy eating your own abominations, like a pig swimming in his muddy little trough!" Erina just smiled wickedly at her dig at Soma, with an enigmatic eyebrow raise!

Soma, just shook his head laughing lightheartedly, "I, I'm not going to put you through that again, Eri...ahhh...Nakiri!" Soma nervously scratched the back of his messy red hair with one hand as he tentatively put the plate holding the tea into her hand.

Erina looks into Soma's eyes, he didn't seem to be overly exuberant like he was trying to pull one over her, and she was a little bit thirsty, first waking up in the morning, it did smell like Hisako's special medicinal, soothing blend. She drinks the tea and it feels so warm tastes so nice it is from Hisako's special blend but for some reason, why does it taste so different coming from, him?

Soma notices how close she was to the pictures by the dresser.

"So, I see you've been looking at those pictures..."

"No...no..no...I...I...mean yes, but I was bored and you and Hisako have me cooped up in this room like some invalid, yes I fainted...once, but that was because of something you gave me to eat, it sucked Soma, no actually it was terrible, no actually it was the worst thing ever conceived and put on a plate by a human, how could you serve that to the God tongue and worst...to me!" "Were you trying to...hurt me, Soma?"

"I..." She sees Soma looking sad. As Nakiri was taking no time into ripping the gaping wound bare to the world, I hurt her! Soma stared awkwardly as this amazing girl who kept frustrating him at his every turn slowly finished up her tea.

Erina started feeling bad herself seeing the usually chipper Soma Yukihira, somber all of the sudden, I think, does he actually feel bad about it? "I mean you did save...help me afterwards, though I think, so Soma maybe...I."..'knock'...'knock'...'knock'...

Joichiro comes in with a tray with a covered dish. "Soma will you mind the store for a bit?" "I know how you two want to spend so much time together and..."

Soma gets out of there quickly before he can even finish his sentence!

Erina is blushing and flustered that boy...couldn't wait to get out of there and away from...me...grrr..

"Erina-chan, back into bed here is some breakfast."

Erina was about to protest about being sent to bed again, when she finally realized! "You made something for me?" "And for real this time, not that whatever that was yesterday!"

"No, this is for real, something for you with our style of cooking." Joichiro smiled happily, waiting to see what she would think about this dish.

As the plate was uncovered it looked like an Omelette pizza! It was cut into triangles, with a special red sauce and some sausage, and green peppers inside, it smelled divine like something only Saiba...uhhh...I mean the great Joichiro Yukihira would make! It looked so good, and she was really, really hungry at least it wasn't from, 'him'! She immediately happily ran her chopstick cutting off a small piece before carefully placing it along her God tongue!

Erina tastes the dish and it was wonderful, so good and very delicious as she now saw Joichiro as a bright light and shining angel giving shining blinding eggs that practically blinded her with it's sheer brilliance and than she noticed a couple Soma's grabbing at her ankles, shoo...shoo...your father cooked this dish not you...mmmmmm..it's so good...not like yours of course...mmmmmmm...why are there so many Soma's in this dream...go away Yukira-kun's...shoo...shoo...

"It was good, right?" He asked her about the Omelette pizza with a knowing look.

"It really is, though there is something slightly...you did make this right?"

"It is in the Yukihira style of our cooking."

"No, but I mean you made it not..."

"If you liked it, why does that matter?"

"Because, because, it...I mean it's good, but you made it right...?"

Joichiro laughed, "yes it's something that came from me," and Erina blew a sigh of relief as she continued blushing, but why were there so many Soma's in her food dream and there was something else about how that dish tasted and the special tomato sauce, it was hauntingly familiar, I mean his father taught him, so of course he might make some food that's similar, but there was something else about the food, he wouldn't do that to me would he, if he did I shouldn't keep eating...

Oh whoops I finished it already it was so good, it better have been from him..."uhh Joichiro-sama?"

"Yes, so you liked the food, right?"

"Of course I did, it was your...usual excellence, but I was wondering since your here, that picture on the wall, that's...your...your..."

"My wife Tamako..."

"Uhh, I don't want to pry, but if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me about her, she must have been really special."

"She was, uh..." Joichiro thought back, painful memories, entwined with the happiest moments of his life, a blessing, but a curse. Finding and losing the love of your life, is it selfish I try not to think about her all the time, because of the pain, but she shouldn't be forgotten, she deserves more than that.

Erina watched Joichiro, looking somber it probably wasn't a divorce it was the other thing, "I-I'm sorry, if it is difficult for you to talk about her, you don't have to..."

Joichiro turned back to her, wondering what he could say, what he should say, and than he saw the photo album, at least, maybe it would be easier that way. He carefully opened up the photo album to one of his favorite pages, while Erina stared wide eyed, and very curious about what her cooking idol was going to be willing to share with her today.

"So this is me and Tamako getting plastered after our opening night, after she finally got me to agree to cook in her kitchen."

Erina smiled and laughed, seeing his wife with a painted on mustache and Joichiro was in a dress?

Joichiro just smiled, "I'm not gonna lie, I don't remember the entire night, we were pretty smashed, but I think it went something like this?" Joichiro proceeded to re-enact the scene for her.

Tamako (Joichiro's feminine voice): "I am Joichiro, everything I make is so, so perfect, worship, bow down before me, you are all so unworthy, don't even look at me or you'll go blind with my brilliance!"

Younger Joichiro: "Hahaha... I am not like that at all Tamako, and how about you?" "I'm sorry, sir you wanted a chicken sandwich not a soup, I promise, I promise I will make this right, here is some bread, for your soup...sandwich?" "It's now a soup sandwich!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Tamako: "I did not do that...more than one time..."

Giggle...giggle...giggle! Erina laughed at Joichiro playing the part of his wife and an earlier version of himself, she saw him carrying Tamako in a piggy back ride up the steps she laughing her head off while she was covering his eyes while he was struggling to get her up the stairs, they looked so happy, she must have been some woman, to win Joichiro Saiba's heart, she vaguely wondered about that last name thing, why he changed it, when she noticed a new picture and she wanted to look away not react, but she started howling laughing. It was a picture of Yukihira-Kun, a young Soma and...and his hair was straight...in his little suit, with his mom holding her watch by his head...Giggle...Giggle!

Oh, that picture Erina-chan, is a funny story, we were invited to a cousins wedding, it was Soma's first...uhhh...Wedding so Tamako was just pouring on product in his hair, she wanted Soma to look uhhhh...presentable, we walked out that door 5 minutes later as soon as the air hit his hair and...Joichiro made this gesture with his hands like an Atomic bomb blew up...Pooof! Soma's hair right back all over the place...

"Giggle...Giggggggle!" "Hahahahahaha!" Erina was laughing her head off, she had never seen Soma's hair like that before and apparently no one will ever again, because it doesn't...stay...

And than she turned one more page and Erina went from giggling to howling with laughter at Soma's baby picture with a Winnie the Pooh and Piglet stuffed animal held lovingly in his arms and oh my God, in the next page he's naked in the bathtub with his little...

Soma stared horrified out the door with his turncoat, betraying, scumbag dad humiliating him and of all the times why did it have to be in front of her! Trembling with fear of what he was showing her and than he saw the next picture his Father was showing...and Soma exploded!

"Dad!" "What the hell!"

He ripped the picture book right out of his hand another picture fell out with a baby Soma sucking on a pacifier!

"Hahahahahaha!" Erina giggled even more not just from the picture but Soma's face, she didn't think it was possible that it was actually more red than his actual hair.

"Get out!" "Get out!" "Get out!" He started shoving his dad out the door clutching the book and pressing it on his chest, like he was a Quarterback handing off a football to his runningback. "You were supposed to watch her why did you have to...uhhhhh..."

"Hahahaha!" Erina had not stopped laughing once since those last several pictures and Yukihira-kun kept making her laugh even harder, seeing Soma actually losing his cool for once!

He slowly lowered his voice..."Uhh is she listening?"

Erina swallowed another giggle, "no I didn't hear you whispering about keeping a secret from me, not that you have too many left...Yukihira-KUNNNNNN," she teased with a voice that fluctuated between flirtatious and mocking at the same time! She started laughing again as Soma force walked Joichiro away...from...her!

"Hey, I was doing you a favor, Soma!"

Joichiro had this smug innocent, but knowing look on his face just shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, that was just burning Soma up completely inside!

"Favor?" "What favor, your freaking embarrassing me in front of the freaking Queen of cooking!" "God, what is wrong with you?" And than he really exploded and let him have it, not even caring if Nakiri heard him!

Joichiro just saw Soma's mouth moving as he continued yelling in his face gesturing, while he glanced at Erina-chan smiling and laughing through a crack in the door, he doesn't realize, I'm helping him, but no one said being a father was so easy! "You, done Soma, if you didn't want me to act like your father in front of your...girl...uhhhh...your friend..."

Soma was literally holding his breath at what he was about to say, stopping his anger, and Erina still listening in on everything while pretending to look at a wall was holding her breath too. "Why don't you watch her and stop putting it on me, Soma, unless your scared?"

"I-I I'm not scared, just sometimes it gets uhhh..awkward between us, especially after you know, before...earlier...the...incident..." He tip toed around fully mentioning it not wanting to open up another Erina Nakiri hornets nest.

"I'll cover the restaurant, and it's your turn, Soma to take care of Erina-chan." Joichiro just laughed, kids make things so complicated sometimes.

Joichiro grabbed the finished tray laughing at the empty plate, knowing what it would mean to Soma, if he knew, or even Erina-chan, which Yukihira actually made the dish but after that ear-ful they can have at it!

He laughed thinking earlier in the day when he and Soma had exchanged breakfast dishes, one of them, made an Eggs Benedict, and one an Omelette pizza, wouldn't they like to know which one ended up impressing the God Tongue? Even if he made it, technically it was from me, because he gave it to me, Hahahahaha, Soma will never know! That'll teach him to beat me in our last match! I don't get mad I get even, besides, I'm really doing him a favor, I just keep hoping one of these days Soma realizes there really is more to life than cooking, and sometimes when you figure it out, it will help you to get to even greater heights with both, just like, she did for me!

Soma reluctantly walked into his mother's room again, an eerie chill for some reason, he almost lost his breath for a moment at the view of Erina Nakiri, actually smiling and laughing, I didn't know she had that many teeth, when she's actually smiling she actually can be very...but than he frowned, because she was still laughing...at me!

"Ha, ha, ha, Yukihira-Kun, you talk so big, hahaha...but before your mother put your...uhh diaper on you actually weren't so..." She extended her pointer finger slightly from her thumb measuring Soma's size or lack thereof...Erina laughed and teased at Soma who was blushing furiously with his head down, trying to think, how do I get out of this? God, someone...kill me now, that's one way!

"Hahaha, it was just so little, and cute and..."

"So, Nakiri, you really like seeing me, naked, huh?"

"Hahaha..." 'Silence!' "As, if, you were just a cute baby...all babies are cute even...never mind!" Erina's mood turned dark again.

She hated when Soma always turned things around on her, why did he have to say that, and that way? I don't, and would never, could never...hmmmmphhhh, she turned around whipping her blond tresses at Soma trying to show her total disdain, hoping he didn't see her blushing either, Soma naked! Why...uh...why would I...I have no use...for that, as if he even would...uhhhh... He ruins everything!

Soma smiled, more comfortable with an angry more silent Nakiri, not mocking and laughing at him. It's not right, that someone laughs at someone that hard as he vaguely remembered laughing that hard at Erina multiple times, but completely failed to see the connection as he sat down bouncing on the bed a safe distance from Erina who was still giving him the shoulder staring out the window like a caged bird.

"Well, I suppose, I am stuck here...with you...Yukihira-kun, while I wait for Hisako to come back, so uhhh...is there anything to do around here?"

Soma: "We uhh, could play cards?" "Maybe, Poker?"

Erina brightened, at the chance to do something, she really wanted to do! She really wanted to beat Soma, so bad! So bad! GRRRRRR...He is just so irritating!

Erina just watched as Soma was literally shooting and shuffling cards through his hand like he was a pro-dealer with lightning like quickness. Over and over again both hands one handed, behind his back in the air, no look landing card down right in his hand, not paying attention to the steam of a pretty blond staring daggers right at him!

"Are you done already, with your stupid, parlor, tricks?" "Stop stalling, already and I'll show you how it's really done, when I play and you lose...Hahaha!"

I'll show him...show off! He's not that great, anyone can do that! She almost attempted to do a card trick herself, watching Soma stare attentively, she thought the better of it..."please like you could do anything better than me?"

Soma, just laughed at Nakiri, "go head, & show me," he teased knowing, that she was just stalling...

"I-I-Your just delaying your inevitable defeat, your not worthy of seeing...my tricks...Yukihira!" "Hahaha, I will show you and..."

Loss, after loss after loss later...Erina was fuming, this must be what it is like when Soma is cooking! She almost laughed but she was still so steaming mad because...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A stupid chibi Yukihira-Kun was laughing at her rapid fire every time he beat her and it was every time!

Erina scowled furiously at him, "you did something to the cards, I do not acknowledge these losses!"

Soma, just smiled enjoying Erina more and more, better an angry Nakiri than that beautiful, I mean that annoying girl laughing at me like she was earlier. "If you don't like the game..."...he almost said don't play in it...thinking the better of it, he asked her instead, "we could play something, else maybe...Old Maid?"

Erina exploded fuming mad at yet another Soma Yukihira dig at her specifically timed as always just to piss her off! As she grabbed the nearest pillow and just slapped at him with his mother's pillow against his shoulder over and over again, while Soma continued to laugh!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Polar Star Dorm:

Hisako packing some clothes, & some additional supplies, I mean, she probably will be raring to get out of there as soon as possible, but you never know it could turn into something like a...hmmmmm!

Megumi: "Hey, Hisako, welcome, back, uhhh...where is Erina, wasn't she with you?"

Hisako: "Uhh, about that, if you don't mind, you know Soma-Kun pretty well, right?"

Megumi: She stared at Hisako, wondering why she was packing some of Erina's clothes out, as far as she could tell she was still in hiding from her father. "Well, I guess, as well as anyone of us could know him, but he is still Soma-kun, after all!"

Hisako: "Yeah, but you two are really close, and tight like good friends, or..."

Megumi just stared wondering where this was coming from and why she wanted to know about Soma all of the sudden. "I guess, I mean I can't speak for him, but he is definitely my best friend at the very least, he is really special." Megumi smiled happily just thinking about his goofy, self, but underneath his happy go lucky exterior he is so talented, and he has such a good heart.

Hisako: Hisako stared at Megumi who if she didn't know any better might actually be Erina's competition, and maybe I shouldn't be asking her. "I mean, as far as Erina-sama goes, do you know what he thinks about, her?"

Megumi started pondering, why she was asking this as she slowly started pondering how she should answer as the creak of a door slightly a jar with a smiling silver-haired girl listened attentively to every single word, this was getting really, interesting!

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs at Yukihira's:

Erina Nakiri is still slapping and beating Soma's head with his mother's pillows repeatedly in his thick skull! After all he has a very thick skull, she chuckled between her repeated blows at Soma's head...giggle...giggle...giggle...

"Alright, Nakiri, I-I-I surrender!" "I concede if we kept playing cards.." 'Bop!'...'Bop!'...'Bop!'... "eventually you were.."..'bop!'..."not going to lose.."..'bop'... "as badly..."

"Hahahahha..."..'BOP'...'BOP'...'BOP!' Erina was just laughing hitting Soma over and over again with this pillow was awesome, he so deserved all of this and so much more!

Erina's laughing stopped as she went back to full on fume, and pout after hearing Soma's obnoxious concession!

She put the pillow down surprising Soma!

"So, you finally got tired of hitting me, I see..."...'BOP'...'BOP'...'BOP'...'BOP!'

Erina, smiled, "well maybe now...'BOP...'BOP'..."OK, now, one more you deserve it..."..'BOP'...'BOP'...'BOP!'

Soma in the defensive position looked up. "You done?"

Erina, swung the pillow again, but as Soma flinched, she held the pillow in place. "Yeah, I'm done, as much fun as it it bopping you with a pillow, it doesn't look like Hisako is any closer to coming back yet, so, what else is there to do around here, Soma?"

"Well, there is of course..."

She saw the look in his eyes, "besides cooking, I don't want to eat your food!"

"Alright, come with me, than you've been cooped up in this room for a bit." He slowly extended his hand out, looking into Nakiri's azure eyes practically expecting her to slap it as she stared at it like she was pondering exactly that and than she took his hand and they left his mother's room together.

* * *

Polar Star:

Megumi: "Well, I mean, Soma doesn't really tell me much about her, but I will say I have heard him say her name sometimes when he's making a new dish." "I think, I once heard him say even Nakiri, wouldn't be able to resist this dish...heh...heh...heh..." Megumi giggled slightly as she tried to imitate the typical devious Yukihira-Kun laugh. "Other than that, maybe sometimes he will tell me about how she really laid it into him good that day, with one of her latest rants and he'll ask me why she has it in for him so much."

Hisako: "So, what do you tell him, I mean Erina-sama can sometimes be on edge with people she doesn't know very well, and I will say Soma, tends to have a special gift to maybe get under her skin maybe a little bit more than most or actually anybody I have ever seen." "But, once she gets to know someone well, she kind of has a little bit of a dry sense of humor about it, where she doesn't always mean it." "More like a friendly rival digging at an opponent."

Megumi: "I'm still not sure, where your going with this, I mean I know he respects her opinion about food, but not to the extent that he will ever not be Soma, in how he preps and comes up with his latest dishes."

Hisako bit, her tongue, this wasn't exactly what she was looking for and maybe she shouldn't exactly be asking her but... "Does, uhhh, does Soma have a...girlfriend?"

Megumi was really nervous about this line of questioning. "I-I'm not really sure how to answer, that and if your asking me, or for you, or for, but isn't that a little..."

Megumi was too good-natured to say it out loud, but Soma and Erina, really?

Hisako: "Well, OK, you see Erina-sama was recently really curious about Soma's family diner and she's actually there right now, and I don't know, I know it might be a little bit crazy, but I swear I saw sparks between, them, and I'm not talking the normal fireworks we see between them when their going at it, either." "So, I just was curious, if I'm not fooling myself in thinking that maybe there is something there."

Megumi thought about it. Erina staying over, Soma's diner was really, really surprising! She felt something weird, is this what jealousy feels like? As she thought about it some more, she could see Hisako almost had this slight sympathetic look like she can see right through me. "Look, I don't know what to tell, you, except..." "When I first started in the academy I was so close to failing out, when Soma saved me, more than once." "So, many times." "My first impression of him was this loud arrogant, but very confident chef, and when I got to know him, he was really special." "He one time risked losing everything his entire career, just to save, me, and I thought maybe, he could, be, but Soma is like this Hurricane and he plows through things, nothing quiet about him and I thought maybe that we could be, somehow, but I think..."

"I think I lost my chance, somewhere with him, he's still my very best friend, and I really have only seen him focused primarily on his cooking and if he sees anyone being wronged in anyway he will stick up for them no matter what and everything else be damned." "But, I have never seen him show interest in girls before." "I've seen girls obviously interested in him." "I'm not sure how he actually feels about Miss Erina, but the one thing I know about Soma, is he doesn't back down from anything, or anyone." "He might look at her as a challenge, so maybe that...or...or..."

Hisako, smiled, "I love Erina-sama like a sister, but yeah, she can be sometimes a...challenge! She laughed...just thinking how challenging it must be for Soma and probably her too, and her feelings, she's not very good at it either.

Alice Nakiri had the biggest smile ever listening to all of this, so she is all alone...with Soma...all to herself almost like a... That little vixen! Ooooohhhhh! I gotta see this one for myself. I think, Erina might actually have a...boyfriend? She might not be so clueless about boys, after all! "Ryo, please find out where this little hole in the wall diner, is, I got to see my little lovestruck cousin for myself...so I can laugh in her face...hahahaha!"

"Come along Ryo," she tugs and pulls at his red bandanna clinging to his arm as they slowly walk out together as Hisako says the familiar 'Arigato', thanking Megumi as she slowly carries her bag out to her waiting car!

* * *

Meanwhile back at Yukihira's

Erina is sitting on a couch watching TV, well at least pretending to, as she felt this annoying heat emanating from this annoying boy sitting next to her. This was weird, so weird, I know he's supposedly watching me, just repeating that he's watching...me...it's already so disquieting, worst than that this almost...this almost feels like a...

Soma felt weird I mean normally watching Television, and some random movie, when a friend comes over and my dad forces me out of the kitchen, something about child labor laws or something, it's supposed to be normal, but sitting here next to...a girl...this girl in particular...she hates me...I think...but than she starts laughing and smiling and it gets...kind of...confusing...and why does it feel...so warm in here all of the sudden?

I haven't heard a single word, of dialogue in this movie, how can I think or concentrate, when...'he' is here with me. But I don't want him to know, how weird this is for me, I mean...and...she stares at his hand inches away from her hand...practically touching like it's almost scandalous...she almost felt like pulling her hand away quickly, but it's weird, I'm not sure I want to do that, I almost want to know. I could have sworn his hand was so far away earlier, and does he want to?

I mean there is no way he wants to hold my hand...? But, what if he does, but he looks like he is just watching TV, like he could care less about me, or this weird situation we are in, it still feels almost like a...

Soma had been trying to relax, I hope she doesn't know, I haven't heard a single line of dialogue, she better not quiz me, not a single word, and...he notices how close his hand is to Nakiri's if we even touched, she would probably...kill me! He tentatively tries to inch it away trying to make it look like the most natural act in the world, hoping she doesn't notice.

Erina noticed. Probably just my imagination, he wasn't trying to hold my hand, her thoughts went somber without even knowing it. She actually tried listening to the actual movie she was pretending to watch, he better not ask me what is going on, I haven't a clue...Than the silence ended as she heard something from the movie breaking through her thoughts.

"Listen, I didn't mean it, Brooke." "It was always you." "All this, the fighting, all of our misunderstandings, it's because I don't just care about you, I love you."

"Mark," her eyes glistening, "I was so stupid not to notice it before, I feel the same way..." They slowly get closer eyes glistening for the big final kis...click!

Erina turned it off so fast like it was a spoiler to an ending of her favorite show before she got to watch it!

Soma, was now staring at a blank screen wondering if he should even ask, or if she would buy it that he didn't notice the TV clicking off all of the sudden while staring at a blank screen.

"Why, Soma?"

"Huh?"

"Did, you hate me that much that you had to give me that poison, yesterday?"

"I-I..." She thinks I hate her? Does that, would that even bother her even if that were actually true. "I-I don't hate you Nakiri, I.." He hesitated wondering what this confounding girl really wanted from him.

"Was it because I didn't tell you, what I thought of your other dish?" "Was that it, or, or..." She didn't want to mention or even think about all those times, from the moment she met him till now...was it because of...that?

"I mean, did I want you to tell me what you thought of my dish of course, I did, but I mean I wasn't trying to punish you over it, well maybe I had a little fun with it," he laughed nervously. "But I mean I wasn't trying to hurt you, I do that kind of thing with my dad all the time, it actually was you that forced the challenge when I was trying to get you to admit you liked my dish, you actually suggested the challenge."

"I know, but...I thought it was a normal challenge, not...uhhh...whatever that was." "I still don't even get why would you make something bad on purpose, and it wasn't to exact revenge on me for..." Erina almost smirked slightly ...I have no idea why she thought, while internally she saw herself yelling at Soma, that she couldn't wait to get him kicked out of school, just you wait...day after day, week after week, yep no idea why!

"You really, want to know why, OK, well, I mean in the Yukihira household it's the most normal thing in the world." "You see, it kind of started with my dad."

"But, your father is such a good chef it doesn't even make any sense, he is a master of making cuisine that is so good and perfect, it could be served to a God!"

"Yeah, I guess when you put it that way, I usually don't think about it in those terms, but the actual reason is my dad told me there is this pressure of always making the best dish, that he's ever made." "Every dish better than the last." "Sometimes just to clear your head, and release that pressure it's fun to make an absolutely no pressure worst dish ever and just laugh out loud at someone choking & going out of their mind at how horrible the dish was, and afterwards maybe we figure out that missing ingredient we couldn't think of earlier, I mean kind of makes sense right, I mean your Erina Nakiri, and I know that spits in the face of everything you believe in, everything has to be so perfect...soooooo perfectttt, right?"

Erina listened absolutely fascinated, it was weird, it made no sense, but in a weird way maybe it actually did. They use it just as a distraction, a fun little game. I mean it's still twisted, and Joichiro-sama too, why did I not notice how similar those two are...she didn't want to think about it, it made her feel weird almost like the way she felt about his dad, and how she now feels about...

"You, know you got me thinking, I remember those times when me and my dad would go at it a lot in actual food wars." "And my win lost record isn't exactly perfect when it comes to..."

Erina finally smiled, seeing her opening, "you lost every single time, hahaha, Soma!"

Soma, hated when she did that, her gloating face rubbing it in, "you know I learned something from every single one of those matches."

"You learned how to...lose...Soma...over...and over and over...again...I guess you got good at that...at losing I mean...I can't relate," she smiled practically singing at him at her absolutely perfect record.

Soma, was infuriated internally, but just like in cooking, never let them see you sweat, never let them see their getting to you, or they already won. "I know you sneer at that on your high horse, but I do learn from every failure I've ever had, I learn what I did wrong, I always try the other dish to see how far away I am and what it will take to overtake it next time." "So, I guess, on your little throne looking down on me, I'm a loser, but I choose not to see it that way, there is no losing, I either win my match or I got better for it!" "Tell me I'm wrong, do my dishes get better or not?"

Erina cursed internally she hated when Soma turned everything against her. Especially, I mean when he's...but I'll never tell him that! "I don't even know how you do that, Soma, I have never lost a food contest of any type in my life." "I'd be embarrassed to even show my face after even a single loss, but you laugh it off, like you do everything, I just...I don't get or understand that at all."

Soma looked into her eyes, her beautiful, eyes, why am I even telling her all of these things, like, almost like, when did I get so comfortable telling her any of this? She looked like she genuinely wanted to know. Soma, decided, he didn't care, I'll just tell her everything. "You, know I actually don't like losing either, just I normally never let anyone know about, it, because why give anyone extra ammunition to beat you down with it, I know I'm going to get better, because my next dish always is no matter what you say, or you didn't say, so how about it, since we're getting so personal, why can't you even tell me what my dish, the other dish tasted like?"

Erina gulped, how do I even tell him. I'm not even the same girl that called that first dish he made disgusting. I'm not even sure, I know who that girl is anymore. But, he's sharing so much with me, why is he doing that all of the sudden? She took a deep breath before nervously answering Soma's question.

"You, know when I first saw you that day in your entrance exam, you surprised me, most people unless their part of the Elite 10 run away at the sight of me." "You stood up there and I'm not going to lie you pissed me off so much." "I thought you were arrogant, and cocky, laughing in my face ignoring me, acting like you were better than me throwing your stupid knife in the air with your stupid circus trick, I'll admit I can't do it, but that doesn't mean you can cook either, and I saw your resume, no experience from some place in the Sticks and I was just itching to, well, most people fail my challenges anyway, I thought it was inevitable."

Soma was shocked, she was even admitting that. How, much was she actually going to say?

"On top of everything else you acted like you didn't even know me and the caliber of all my skills and talent."

"Nakiri, honestly, I had no clue who you were, but you must know by now, I wouldn't have even cared, I would have wanted to prove it even more, if I did know!"

Yes, he would, she thought pensively. "I tried your dish and I wanted to hate it so much, even if I didn't I figured with your lowly background and all the years you missed in middle school for actual culinary training, you were going to fail anyway and yeah, I get it knowing what I know now, but you were really close to failing so many times, and...and...look with the information I had at the time it's the logical decision I would have made, I uhhh, I'd like to think knowing what I know now, I wouldn't have failed you, but your that one in a million student, anyone else with the same situation, I would have been right, but..."

Soma, laughed slightly at the mental gymnastics at how she bent over backwards not to admit she was wrong, she couldn't do it, I guess for her she kind of was, sort of. "But, how was the dish, Nakiri, all that other stuff doesn't really matter to me, I'm in school now, how was that dish and and all the others I've given you, why is it so hard for you to answer that question?"

Erina felt like a cornered bird. But, Soma was sharing so much, the least I could do is the same. "You, know Hisako asked me about your dish too, and she loved it, I mean she really, really loved it." "And, I guess by now, you know about my father and how he taught me to reject imperfect dishes." "If you honestly want to know the truth, I'm not sure I know how to evaluate your dishes they are so different than anything I have ever eaten." "When I eat your dishes they are like nothing anyone else has ever served me, you use the absolute wrong ingredients, I can taste the gap in your educational background and techniques, but somehow you patch it up with your unorthodox solutions."

"Hisako asked me what I thought, and I basically said your dishes were so you!" "They were so, Soma!" "I don't know how to evaluate your imperfect dishes..."

"But, did it taste good, Nakiri?" "I don't care about all of that." "That's what I don't understand, if somebody else were to make the same dish would you say the same thing or is it just me?" "You know that day on your high pedestal, that dish I served you was true Yukihira cooking, right!"

Erina froze, the slight memory of that dish his father served her, it couldn't be, it was so good, but why did it make her think about him?

You see this bandanna on my wrist I keep it with me everyday, it was my mom's even losing her, it's like I have her with me always, and that's why I wear it for all my serious cooking I never got to prove I was a better cook than my father to her, but she's here with me and everytime I have to prove myself, I always feel it's more than just me cooking everytime I cook Yukihira food in a kitchen!

That dish I made you that day, was my mother's specialty. You know it's funny, my mom, I loved, I mean love her so much but God bless her she couldn't cook her way out of a paper bag, but she tried so hard, working to get better. Me and dad loved her so much, she accidentally chilled soup one day and placed it over rice and it melted and it was the neatest thing in the world for a little boy like me. My dad didn't actually force me to be a cook, he just wanted me to choose for myself, but when I saw that magic trick of the melting cubes over rice it was what made me want to be a cook! And than dad and I worked on it too, and we all made it together as a family and it went on our family secret menu and than you still rejected it, rejecting not just me, but my dad and my mom's cooking too and...

Erina felt like the worst person in the world just now! Tears threatened to spill and started leaking out freely. I didn't mean it, I didn't know, who his father was, didn't think about his mother, it was just some diner food from the best damned cook that ever lived and his wonderful wife and...you...too! I did it to you to, what does that even say about me...as a person...you actually tried to help...me...to find my way...when I was lost..how have I repaid you at every turn...Erina Nakiri was losing it!

Soma's mouth dropped at how sad she was just now. He just caused Erina Nakiri to, cry! She was crying, the ice queen, she...she...actually cares? "No, Nakiri, please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't trying to."

"It's true it's all true, I was horrible to you, I don't even understand, why you wouldn't want to poison me with actual bad food, anybody else would." She continued crying softly, not even wanting to look at Soma anymore as the guilt continued to flood her with feelings she didn't even know she had.

"No, Nakiri, please, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I didn't even know that would bother, you I wouldn't have said anything." "God, Nakiri, that one time I was so scared when you fainted and you were falling, you scared me so much, I promise you I'll never give you anything bad on purpose again, please, don't...don't cry...you...I mean you actually...did me a favor, please stop crying."

"No, your just saying, that because, you actually can be nice sometimes...I...I...actually do notice." She continued crying softly still not wanting to even look at him her guilt kept growing more and more, he was my idol's son, how could I try to throw him out of the school over and over again, and he's still almost acting like he actually cares.

"Nakiri, please, I...you know I didn't even want to go to the school, I thought I was the best, and you put me in my place, maybe your evaluation was a little off because...because...I guess you didn't have all the information, like you said, but you motivated me to be better, there were times I almost failed, but you pushed me, I wouldn't have made it, without you, please I didn't want to hurt you please stop crying..." He didn't say it but...he thought it...your crying is hurting me too! "Please, Nakiri I didn't mean it, I would never hurt you on purpose, please?" His hand absentmindedly reached for her cheek slowly brushing her tears away willing for this pretty, forceful but at the moment very vulnerable girl would just perk up, yell at me anything, just please stop crying because she's...hurting me too.

Erina ignored Soma's plea to cheer up but than she felt a light touch of his finger tip brushing along her cheek sending sparks through her face and her entire body her eyes opened up her tears leaking out and was it her imagination or was Soma's face slowly getting closer and closer to hers?

* * *

Meanwhile in the car:

Hisako Arato was just laughing along, I wonder how those two are even doing, I'm almost there, knowing those two, they couldn't find romance on the Hallmark channel she laughed, but...you never know...she saw the familiar diner closing in, I mean I gave them enough time, she can yell at me all she wants, I mean I know nothing is really going to happen, but she had her chance.

* * *

Living room sofa:

Erina stared her azure eyes shimmering looking into Soma's golden shimmering intense eyes which if she didn't know any better were glistening too, almost like he...he cared about...

Soma couldn't deal with the fact he had hurt this girl for the second time in two days, why do I keep messing up, she's normally so forceful, but she can be this sensitive, but really pretty girl sometimes, like a magnetic pull he couldn't explain he felt himself drawn to her closer and closer and the weird thing was her tears were almost drying up the closer he got to her...

* * *

In the kitchen:

Joichiro, laughed after serving another customer, deciding he was going to close up early and see how those two were doing. Knowing, Soma, he was probably messing up big time, I swear that boy, sometimes, I mean, I guess girls will do that to you, happens to the best of us. Well, I'll just go up there and see how they are doing.

* * *

Living room sofa:

Erina stared into Soma's eyes her heartbeat beating faster and faster, she held her breath, was Soma about to? Her eyes were slowly closing as she felt his warm breath as he got closer and closer to...

To Be continued!

* * *

Authors end note: Do you hate me yet? Sorry, but I had to keep my cliffhanger streak going, but they did get a lot closer and of course you all want to know if they get closer than even that, I suppose? Well that is for chapter 6 to answer. I mean I do know the answer, but I'm of course hoping that you not knowing will make you want to keep reading more. Yeah, it's crazy that I thought I could fit all this into the chapter before this one, huh? I hope you enjoyed all the Sorina in this chapter. By the way I've had that photo book idea in my pocket for so long, I thought it was a cute way to break the ice with the ice queen, making her more comfortable with Soma and maybe a little bit of a revenge for Soma laughing at her all the time so she gets a turn too. That talk they had at the end, it was supposed to be even bigger than that, but sometimes you have to save things for later and future chapters but I didn't want to break the flow, I actually was surprised I was able to get in as much as I did, considering I kind of put this story on ice for so long, it was because of work, and than I had to find my writing flow again, but I'm back and hopefully my next update will be a little sooner, hopefully you liked this and will still be here for chapter 6...

Chapter 6 preview: Well Erina will finally get to cook something in my story something on my checklist for what I wished they had done on the show! And, oh there is something else, what could it be? Well please let me know what you thought about the last chapter as your encouragement helps me to continue working on this story.  
Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6- Childhood Dream

**Just Like Magnets**

**Chapter 6: Childhood Dream**

**by jaymack33**

**Summary:** Will Soma and Erina finally kiss in this one? Do they get interrupted or maybe not? Does something else happen instead? No matter what happens neither of them will be the same afterwards and something about someone's childhood dream? Whose dream was that anyway? You'll have to read on to find out as it's finally realized in this chapter.

**Author's Notes**: Last chapter was fun but very challenging to write. That long layoff between writing was a blessing and a curse. I had lots of notes for a very complicated chapter and I had so much I wanted to put in especially in Soma's speech in the end. I left out so much that I wanted to get to, which will funnel into this and maybe future chapter storylines. I think even though some of this chapter is not exactly how I envisioned it, I believe it ended up for the best as I got to hide the theme of this chapter and keep it spoiler free. This chapter will complete another checklist moment I wish had happened in the anime. I love the anime so much but they tease these possible storylines and have these future possible threads and then they don't do anything with them. Well I wrote this one based off of one of them. I hope you like it and if you do please let me know, believe me one of the things that motivates me to keep writing this story is if I know you like where I'm going with the story, so letting me know might make a future update happen a little bit faster.

* * *

**In the Living room moments ago:**

Erina Nakiri cried softly, guiltily from all the revelations Soma had just revealed to her. That white headband was his mother's that he keeps in remembrance of her every time he cooks, he's been cooking for her. The dish he made was something from his entire family, not just from him, but from his mother's recipe's and even his father who happens to be my cooking idol, and I totally rejected that Yukihira dish practically rejecting his entire family and wanted to fail him out for it, she averted her eyes she couldn't even look at Soma anymore, I'm not even that Erina Nakiri, anymore, how could I do that to him & to them...her tears like raindrops slowly fell slowly hitting the floor, one drop at a time.

Soma Yukihira's heart hurt and nearly broke, he wished he could go back in time and undo and unsay everything. He had vowed he would never hurt her again, after she fainted from his horrible dish and almost fell and if he hadn't caught her she could have gotten really hurt and I had to open my big stupid mouth, but I didn't know. I didn't think she would even care. Soma, was completely in shock from the tears slowly dripping along the usually forceful Erina Nakiri's cheeks, she actually even cares about some of the stupid things I actually, said, I mean, I did mean them, but I wasn't mad at her, I didn't blame her, she has to know that, right?

* * *

**Meanwhile in a car on the way back to Yukihira's:**

Hisako looked through her itinerary, scarcely even thinking too much about Erina-sama and Yukihira-Kun all alone almost like their on a date...she giggled at the thought! As if, I'm probably going to be needing even more medical supplies. I'd be shocked if those two are even in one piece, the way they usually go at each other, but still you never know.

Hisako thought about it some more, the way I've seen them looking at each other and acting, I'm not even sure that's quite true, just imagine, those two, actually together, what a funny little power couple they would make, hahaha, yeah right, well at least Erina-sama will have the lastest Shojo Manga's to read to keep her company when she comes back to the Dorm, if she wants a little romance in her life. Yeah, like those two would actually figure it out, hahaha, just too funny.

* * *

**Back in the Living room:**

Erina Nakiri: "It's true, it's all true, I was horrible to you, I don't even understand, why you wouldn't want to poison me with actual bad food, anybody else would." She continued crying softly, not even wanting to look at Soma anymore as the guilt continued to flood her with feelings she didn't even know she had.

Yukihira Soma: "No, Nakiri, please, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I didn't even know that would bother, you I wouldn't have said anything." "God, Nakiri, that one time I was so scared when you fainted and you were falling, you scared me so much, I promise you I'll never give you anything bad on purpose again, please, don't...don't cry...you...I mean you actually...did me a favor, please stop crying."

Erina Nakiri: "No, your just saying, that because, you actually can be nice sometimes...I...I...actually do notice." She continued crying softly still not wanting to even look at him her guilt kept growing more and more, he was my idol's son, how could I try to throw him out of the school over and over again, and he's still almost acting like he actually cares.

Yukihira Soma: "Nakiri, please, I...you know I didn't even want to go to the school, I thought I was the best, and you put me in my place, maybe your evaluation was a little off because...because...I guess you didn't have all the information, like you said, but you motivated me to be better, there were times I almost failed, but you pushed me, I wouldn't have made it, without you, please I didn't want to hurt you please stop crying..." He didn't say it but...he thought it...your crying is hurting me too! "Please, Nakiri I didn't mean it, I would never hurt you on purpose, please?" His hand absentmindedly reached for her cheek slowly brushing her tears away willing for this pretty, forceful but at the moment very vulnerable girl would just perk up, yell at me anything, just please stop crying because she's...hurting me too.

Erina cried softly not bearing to even look at Soma, now, she couldn't even face him, even now he's trying to actually make me believe that he thinks my trying to fail him was a good thing, all the times I actually thought I hated him when he can actually be so...her thoughts were interrupted by the soft brush of Soma's fingertips brushing her tears away along her cheek in a slow gentle caress sending tingles all through Erina's body, despite herself she slowly leaned her cheek into his touch, like a thirsty girl drinking water, without even thinking about it.

Soma saw the tears running along the side of the usually forceful Erina Nakiri's rosy cheeks, he didn't even realize he was even doing it as his hand was pulled almost like by some unseen magnetic pull to brush away this beautiful girls tears, he needed to brush all of them away, because he couldn't bear to see this girl cry ever, especially if it was because of...me!

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen:**

Joichiro decided to call it a day, they had their special guest here for the day, and well, I mean I know my son, and well, he really means well, but still he is probably messing up big time with her, at the very least I should cook her something, maybe try to find some way to fix, whatever stupid thing he probably did now. I mean, I love him, but I guess it happens to all of us, when we find our special someone, why do we keep messing it up before we get it right? Ha, ha, ha, of course maybe this time, Soma...yeah right, I better cook her something really extra special, to make up for it.

* * *

**Back in the Living room:**

Erina Nakiri had been letting the guilt continue to wash over her and was still leaning into Soma's touch, but she felt Soma's fingertips slowly cajoling her to look up and she slowly gave in looking up & into his eyes, she couldn't believe the slight wetness threatening to leak out of Soma's usually more forceful or carefree golden eyes, she felt his stare that had a total look of caring towards her like it was piercing right through her very being.

Soma desperately tried to gently wipe away her tears along her soft rosy cheek the slightest sparks emitting from every tender moment of his touch was not even being given a second thought, he just wanted to get her to stop crying, as he slowly gently tried to get her to look at him slowly gently trying to coax her to see that it was really, OK. Doesn't she know how he actually...feels? She looked up and he saw her beautiful azure eyes looking right back into his own eyes, he simply could not look away, the way she just stared at him, so delicate, so soft, so beautiful. Just like his hand Soma didn't realize how he was slowly getting, closer and closer to her being pulled by something he did not completely understand.

* * *

**Back in the Car:**

Hisako just paid the driver as she slowly gathered her things and headed back to Yukihira's, alright fine, there will be no chance of any type of love connection whatsoever, but the least those two can be is friends, right, I know they like each other, but their still too stubborn to realize it, yet. Maybe at least she won't be mad at me for not answering her, how many times did she call me again, mailbox is full! Yeah, looks like she called me a couple times, she giggled, I guess it didn't go that well with those two, well no need to check my messages, I'm sure she'll tell me about it soon enough, as she slowly opened the door...

* * *

**Back in the Living room:**

Erina had never realized how golden and sparkly bright, Soma's eyes were and the way he was looking at her. She felt so warm inside at first she didn't realize he was getting closer to her, but as he slowly advanced her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Soma, had never noticed, how beautiful, she could be sometimes, usually she was so mad at him, but the way she was looking at him, he never felt this way before, her glittering azure eyes were just pulling him with some kind of magnetic pull that made him feel like sparks were coursing all throughout his body, he didn't even realize it when he finally said something for the first time, it felt like hours but it was only seconds, "Nakiri?" He asked her gently...

* * *

**Back in the Kitchen in Yukihira's:**

Joichiro heard the door opening, probably another customer trying to get him to cook one more dish never, fails. "I'm sorry we're closing up early for the day, you can of course come back tomorrow and...Hisako?"

"Oh, hi, I mean, I have heard the food over here is to die for of course, at least according to Erina-sama, even when it isn't from you, but usually not in so many words," she giggled conspiratorially knowing she in fact likes Yukihira cooking all of it no matter which Yukihira is actually doing the cooking.

Joichiro picked up on it it right away, just laughing at the inside joke as he in fact kind of knew something she didn't know.

"Well, in case your wondering I left Soma with her upstairs to keep her company, and even though, as much as I love my son, he probably messed this up by now, but I will say I haven't heard any kicking and fighting, or screaming of any kind so maybe that goes in the plus column, right?"

Hisako just laughed and laughed, "yeah I would take that as a win." She laughed almost blurted out jokingly, that she guessed the wedding won't be until next week, but even she wouldn't say that in front of Soma's father. Instead, she said, "well I guess, since I am back and we gave them more than enough time not to kill each other, we may as well check and make sure those two are still, in one piece."

Joichiro just laughed, knowing, deep down at least as far as his son was concerned, even if he messed this up, I know he cares, and would never do anything too spectacularly bad. "I'm pretty sure those two kids are doing, OK!"

* * *

**Back in the Living room:**

Erina just stared mesmerized by Soma's beautiful eyes, she hadn't felt anything like this before, she felt like she was in some kind of spell, and than she heard her name...

"Nakiri?"

He was getting closer and she felt his fingers guiding her almost lining her into his sights practically guiding her towards him and for the first time she noticed his soft lips...and she heard him again, asking her almost questioningly.

"Nakiri?"

She saw his soft lips, saying her name in a way she had never heard before at least, coming from him, like he actually cared, and then she couldn't help herself, as his name came out of her own lips, without any second thoughts, questioning him back. "Soma?"

Soma was getting closer, Erina kind of stood in place waiting for it, she wasn't sure completely but even though it felt like hours it was only minutes and it was starting to dawn on her, he might actually want to, but is he really going to do this I didn't realize he would even...?

Soma was going so painfully slow, he just wanted to stop her from crying but as he approached her closer and closer, it slowly dawned on him, what he might be doing. He went as slow as possible because there is no way, I mean, she doesn't, couldn't feel, I mean, I didn't even know she cared about any of this before, and why did I never realize how stunning she is before.

Erina was so nervous, why is he going so slow it was driving her crazy her heart was beating a million miles per second and I mean, this can't be really happening is he really...she didn't mean to say it but it came out anyway...

"What are you doing, Soma?"

Erina almost wanted to slap herself, as whatever spell was on the two of them immediately broke. Her tears had dried up and Soma had completely pulled away on the side of the couch, like he had gotten caught doing something he never should have done in the first place even if he hadn't actually done it!

Erina just sat there staring at Soma who had just traded places with her smiling slightly at possibly being caught, but looking down, wondering what he was even going to say to her, while Erina Nakiri, didn't even know if she wanted him to even say anything else and then...

Hisako and Joichiro finally arrived at the scene:

Hisako was laughing as she and Joichiro had just gone up the steps, in mid conversation, "And see absolutely nothing, ha-pp-ened?

Hisako and Joichiro just looked at each other as both Erina Nakiri and Soma Yukihira were both blushing profusely like they had gotten caught doing something, but otherwise were almost in a catatonic state of sorts as they sort of guided them along away from each other wondering what the hell just happened with those two.

* * *

**'Back in Her Room'**

Hisako guided Erina Nakiri back to her room, and she was wondering why Erina-sama seemed to be in some weird kind of daze, like what just happened?

"Uhh, Erina-sama, are, you, OK?" Hisako, stared at her wondering what would make her blush so much, and make her go so quiet all of the sudden.

Erina Nakiri's thoughts were still a little bit dazed and practically in a fog, wondering what just happened, and why is that boy so damned confusing to me.

Her thoughts were finally pierced by the sound of Hisako's voice, she almost took a double take wondering how she even got back into her room, without even noticing.

Hisako, was wondering why Erina Nakiri still didn't even really seem to almost notice she was back yet, let alone her last question and was about to repeat it, when she finally spoke.

"Hisako, I-I-I think, Yukihira-kun almost kissed me!" She let it out freely, almost as if voicing it made it seem more real then in her thoughts, where it didn't even seem like that could even be possible.

Hisako, was about to get excited, hearing the kissed me part, but then realized, she just said almost! She wasn't even sure which way Erina-sama would want her to be rooting for, as she nibbled at her lips stifling any further reactions until she was ready to continue.

Erina, watched Hisako, normally when she gives me that annoying look, it can be so annoying, but right now, I have more important things than, that to worry about, because...

She, licked her lips gathering her nervous thoughts which were all over the place and really it was all very, very confusing for her as she finally continued.

"We, were talking I mean at first everything was very awkward between us, and then he really started opening up about his cooking philosophy, and why they cook bad food on purpose, and about his family and he just made me realize how, look, I mean at the time with the information I had, his resume, his lack of education, his no-name diner experience, I had never heard of any great cook named Yukihira, and still, it's kind of funny for like a second, you were there, Hisako, he seemed to really believe in himself, the way he threw his knife in the air, I almost caught my breath not knowing if he was going to really get hurt, but still..."

"He was annoying me, he didn't seem to know who I was, he ignored me, was almost talking down to me, like he actually thought he was better then me, and ooh, he made me so mad and then I tried his dish and..." Erina paused as if not wanting to finish the sentence, gathering her thoughts again.

Hisako just listened in, wondering why she was stalling, knowing she wasn't going to reveal anything about how much she really liked the dish, she knew better after seeing how she reacted to Soma's food the last couple times now, but this must be something really big, if she can't even get to it yet!

She continued: "Whether there were flaws and gaps in his cooking or not, I cannot deny that dish did not deserve to be failed, Soma's dish was true Yukihira cooking, not just his own, but his father and even his mother, and for me to just reject it all, just like that, what kind of person does that even make me?" Erina Nakiri, almost felt like she might start crying again, except for the next part, she was getting to it eventually...

"He didn't even forgive me, Hisako because, he told me there was nothing to forgive, he actually thanked me for it, and said it was because of me he strove so hard and fought harder to make it in our school, and of course I didn't believe, him and I think maybe I was crying a little bit and then, that's when he started caressing my face and I think he was going to kiss me, but I opened my mouth, I didn't mean to, and asked him what he was doing, and he didn't and that's when I guess you and Joichiro-sama came in."

Hisako, knew if Erina-sama thought Soma was actually going to kiss her, that was nothing she would have said, lightly, the way I saw him looking at her, of course he would want to kiss her. So, I guess it begs the question. "So, Erina-sama, did you, ummm, did you want him to kiss you?"

Erina-sama heard the words, they had been somewhere floating in her own thoughts the whole time, too. "I-I'm not sure." "I mean, we were having a moment." "We were definitely having a moment, and I mean I've never kissed a boy before and I mean, he's not what I thought he was, and, I mean lately when he's not pissing me off, he's not so bad." Erina sighed, lightly still not quite sure, what she even wanted, just that she wished she hadn't said anything, and whatever was going to happen had just happened.

"So, let me get this straight, your not sure, you wanted Soma to kiss, you?" "I mean that is not a no!" "If it's not a no than to, me that is a yes?"

Erina, normally would be offended by that comment, but she just sighed, "I, I'm not really sure, I mean I was curious, what would it might be like to actually have my first kiss, but with Soma?" "And, I maybe, I wanted him to kiss me, but it was so soon, and quick and I got nervous, what if I don't like the kiss, or worst what if I do like the kiss?"

"Wait, if your scared you won't like the kiss that means, you want to like the kiss, and why would you think it's worst if you did like the kiss?"

"I mean, you see how I am when I eat his food, it's like I don't want to accept anything from him, maybe my God Tongue won't accept a kiss either, and I am starting to get to know him and I kind of maybe sort of want to get to know him maybe a little bit more, but if I rejected his kiss too, maybe that would mess up whatever else was going on lately, between us."

"OK, Erina-sama, but why did you say you were scared you might like the kiss?"

"Because, it's crazy, we're so different, how is it possible we could like each other, and even if we did we would probably mess it up later, and I kind of want to get to know him better, lately..." She just closed her eyes, not even believing all the things she was just saying, to Hisako just now, and what was worst, she knew there was even more to it than that, too.

"Erina-sama, you do know opposites, do attract, right I mean liking someone that is exactly the same as you, might sound like it makes sense, but in reality, we need people in our lives with different skills, differences that adds things to our relationships, that we wouldn't be able to come up with for ourselves."

"Hisako, I know they say that, but it's crazy, we're not just different, he's Yukihira Soma!" "He's this rebel ring leader in our school that has everybody doing the craziest cooking in the history of our school, but still..." She sighed again. "Now, I'll never know!" "If he had kissed me I would know, but now, I'm not sure and maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe he changed his mind, that boy is just so confusing and..."

Knock...Knock...Knock!

Erina and Hisako nearly jumped scared it might actually be Yukihira-Kun?

And then they heard his voice it was the other Yukihira, as they sighed in relief as he just told them dinner would be ready soon.

* * *

**Soma's room:**

Joichiro Yukihira guided his son along who appeared to be in a weird daze. He had never seen him like that before, and funny thing, whatever was going on with him, the exact same thing seemed to be going on with Erina-chan too as he watched Hisako guide her away to Tamako's room.

"Soma, do you want to talk about it?"

Soma's heart beat had been beating rapidly but was finally slowing down, God, I was so close to messing up everything!

"Soma?"

"I, I don't know if you know this but for a while now, Nakiri and I probably haven't gotten along too well in our school and she kind of was rooting for me to get kicked out, but then I don't know lately this girl is so confusing sometimes!" "Dad, why are girls so confusing?"

Joichiro just laughed, knowing this was getting really interesting, and it looks like Soma is getting closer to figuring out how he actually feels about Erina-chan, but of course still. "So, you just figured out women are confusing, Soma?" "Of course, they are, but still sometimes, doesn't it make you want to figure them out even more?"

"But, you don't even understand, dad, she hated me!" "I mean really hated me!" "Like, I'm talking about enough hate to heat our house, hate, but now, sometimes she almost seems like she almost, cares, but it's crazy, there is no way, we're so different, everything needs to be so perfect with her, while I love just randomly coming up with new things, it doesn't even matter if it's perfect now, because I'll make it better later, just coming up with new stuff on the fly is so much, fun!"

"And, and, why are you looking at me like that, Dad?"

"No, Soma, please continue, just let me know when you get to the part where you figured out you like her!"

"I do not...!" "I mean, well, I'm not sure and maybe we kind of sort of had a a moment and maybe I realized she might actually care about what I think, and I made her cry and totally messed up everything again, it was all on me, and I don't know I was trying to wipe her tears away and maybe, I'm not sure, I maybe, I don't know what I was even thinking, that she might actually let me..." He couldn't even say it. Even thinking it was crazy enough, but to actually voice it and say it out loud, especially in front of...

Joichiro instantly knew! "You were going to kiss her, right?" He just had this giant knowing smile from ear to ear at Soma! My boy really is growing up!

"I look, I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure, she was so sad, and I didn't mean to hurt her and I don't even know what I was doing and maybe, but she asked me what I was doing, and thank God she said something, if she hadn't said anything she probably would have killed me, for that! There is no way, dad, maybe she doesn't hate me...as much, but I can't mess this up, I still need to get her to say my food is delicious, if I mess that up with a stupid, well it didn't happen anyway!" Soma sighed!

"Come, on Soma, we closed up shop early, the least I can do is, cook you all some dinner, you've all had such a busy day taking care of Erina-chan as well as messing up so badly and not kissing her! He jabbed at Soma, just laughing while feeling the angry heat rays from Soma hitting right through his back as he continued laughing...Hahahahha!

* * *

**Dinner Table:**

Joichiro laughed while he added the finishing touches on his dish as he glanced at Soma and Erina-chan sitting at the table as uncomfortably as possible, I am really going to have to do something about that, a father's job is never done!

Erina stared silently at the table cloth, realizing this might be her last dinner at Yukihira's, God this is awkward here with Soma, and if he isn't saying anything, I'm not going to say anything either, hmpph!

Soma, just stared at the table cloth, wow this is awkward, but so weird to, I mean she hasn't killed or even threatened me with bodily harm yet, so either she didn't realize what almost happened, or she couldn't have actually wanted, that's crazy, but why is this so awkward then, sigh!

Hisako, just rolled her eyes, those two are really clueless, but at least...something smells, really, really good, and I can't wait to eat it!

"Dinner is served!" Joichiro smiled as he carried the tray lifting the lid blinding everybody with the power of his amazing dish along with the fragrance which made all 3 of them desperate to try this dish as quickly as possible.

"I call this dish Ying and Yang Yukihira style 4 seasons curry!" "I made it with chicken, pork, lamb and beef with a maple rice pilaf." "Each curry sauce is different one sauce is sweet, one is sour, one is spicy and the last one is hot giving you all the the various tastes each fighting for supremacy to give you the ultimate taste sensations all on one plate."

"I made this all for you tonight to demonstrate how although opposites tend to clash that Ying and Yang pull manages a special kind of harmony forging new levels that would not be seen without the clashing of different tastes melding into a harmony through chaos he smiled at both Erina and Soma unnerving the both of them but seemingly it went over their heads.

Hisako not so much picking up everything but then she took a bite of the food and swirled away into her happy place. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Erina finally took a bite and her God tongue instantly exploded with the greatest dish she had every tasted all 4 warring flavors had clashed and formed into this weird harmony she would have never even thought possible, how opposite opposing approaches could form something so good, she sighed..."ahhhhhhhh!"

She joined Hisako in her bikini on the beach as the ocean swept upon their toes warm and cool waters sweeping them all away into harmony as Soma floated by their side in his own dream enjoying every tasty bite of an absolutely amazing dish!

All 3 of them were so happy enjoying every bite of the amazing dish welcoming the distraction from all the awkwardness that had been happening earlier.

Joichiro was happy they were all enjoying themselves, but still, the dinner table seemed to be a little too quiet for his taste so, if they weren't going to say something...

"So, Soma, I heard you told Erina-chan about why we cook disgusting, food, but did you tell her about that time when your Mom won her second disgusting food contest? " "That's such a great story, hahahha, Soma!"

Erina, had been so happy eating this amazing dish, and vaguely realizing there were no Soma's popping around this time, couldn't be, because the other one, and than she heard Joichiro saying something really interesting about disgusting food contests, and she needed to ask something first.

"Uhh, Joichiro-sama, I really want to hear that story, but Soma didn't exactly tell me why you actually compete in that type of contest, just you do it to relieve the pressure of making better, dishes?"

"Oh, Soma, how could you leave that out?"

He saw Soma shrugging, but he continued eating, but he was watching Erina the whole time out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, it kind of started because, well, my wife Tamako, uhh, she wasn't exactly the best cooking Yukihira, but she would make all these wacky dishes, and Soma and I would have our little food battles, and she would never try or even want to compete, but then one day she said, what if the winner was the worst dish, and we all laughed so hard, so we all competed in it together, which brings me back to after she beat us the first time, remember what she did in our second match, hahhahha, Soma?"

Soma, nearly burst out laughing while eating his dish, it was so, so bad! "Hahhaha, dad, we...we had to ban that dish from ever being made, again, hahahhaha!"

Erina, giggled, too along with Hisako, all wondering what could be worst, so she had to ask them. "It couldn't have possibly been worst than what you made?"

"Oh, God, yes, you would have wanted seconds from both of ours before you even thought about trying hers once, Soma belly laughed just imagining it again!" "Hahahhahha!"

"There is no way, Soma, you are lying, nothing could be worst than..."

Soma interrupted with, "Skunk stew?"

Erina and Hisako nearly spat out there food, laughing, giggle...gigggle...giggle...Hahahahahah! Full out bursting out laughing, then wondering I mean she died is this proper, to even...?

Joichiro read, them right away, he saw that all the time when he would talk about his wife, and we can't stop talking about the happy times, our memories, for how wonderful she truly was!

"That's why we keep doing it, it was the one contest we all did together as a family, no matter what she will always be a part of it, I mean she won a lot of those contests, while we still had her and I love that she is still in our book and we can look and laugh at all the horrible dishes she made that she beat our asses, with, but that day when she went to the exotic food market and came up with that one, Soma, oh My God, we had to close the restaurant down for how long was it one, week Soma?"

"Hahha, no like two weeks, trying to get the smell of skunk out, hahahhah, Oh God, dad, it was so bad, and the look on your face, I mean you actually tried it, hahhaha?"

"Well she was my wife, but for some reason she refused to kiss me for two weeks, too, hahhahha."

"Yeah, I mean I just licked it and almost died, I couldn't do it, I didn't care, my eyes were crying just from 6 feet away."

"Yeah, so that is why we made the no Skunk rule, so even we have some limits, but still, I don't think any of us will ever top that one?" "Ha, ha, ha right Soma?"

"Well, I mean come on dad, you never know, we keep trying to make our dishes worst we might just come up with something else, that might get banned too?"

Erina and Hisako were just laughing, they couldn't believe those two crazy Yukihira's, in a funny way, they kind of almost made sense, sort of.

Erina, frowned this was really fun, after we eat though, what happens, next, this is kind of nice...

"Ehh, Soma, so you didn't tell me what you thought, of the Eggs Benedict I made for you this morning?"

"Oh, it was great, of course, but you knew that already, but hey you didn't tell me what you thought about, my pizza omelette, how did you like that one?"

Erina gasped, and then held it in, uh oh! She saw, Joichiro glancing at her smiling, he knew, and he now knew, she knew, he knew, but Soma, doesn't know?  
That's why there were so many Soma's?

"Uhh, Soma, I was really going to try it, but somebody else really wanted it and really enjoyed it really much, so I gave it to her instead and she really thought it was delicious!"

"Well, I'm glad at least one of our customers got to try it," Soma smiled, completely oblivious to the look on Erina Nakiri's face or the knowing side glance his dad was giving to her!

Erina was petrified, he hasn't told, Soma, yet, but uhhh, he knows, and why did I like the dish if I didn't think it was from Soma, but if I knew, but I did know, I could taste it, it did taste like something he would cook, it was almost the same sauce he used when he was cooking 200 dishes right next to my table, I knew, it! It tasted like something Soma would make, but still, I kind of...well...God, I hope he doesn't tell him, uhhhh!

"Well, anyway Erina-chan, so now that you've gotten to taste Yukihira cooking what do you think?"

Erina, gulped petrified was he asking about, oh God, not in front of Soma!

"My dish, I made today?" He pointed to her empty plate.

Erina, relaxed, realizing he wasn't calling her out...yet! "I, I loved it of course it was your usual Yukihira excellence of course, I mean, hahaha, you I guess trained Soma, for years, so I mean, I guess, you didn't think he should go to cooking school instead?" Erina, paused why did I just ask him that?

Joichiro smiled knowingly at the interest Erina-chan was having on Soma all of the sudden. "Well, I guess, all my life was devoted to cooking and I have no regrets it's why I became the person I was today, but at the same time, it's still a lot, so when me and Tamako raised Soma, we didn't want to force him into anything, we wanted him to have a normal education with everyone else and if he still chose cooking well, I mean he did, of course, but we really wanted him to make that choice on his own, but we also wanted him to see what else was out there so he was sure, before he completely decided to devote his life to cooking."

"You, know dad, you could have told me so much more I didn't even know half the things you did in the cooking world."

"Oh, come on Soma, you got to participate in Art, and Gym and Science, and you joined the track team."

"I joined the track team, to keep my cardio up so I could serve customers even faster!"

"Yeah, well you weren't so anxious to go to Totsuki either, I had to make you go!"

"Well, I didn't even know there were that many people who were that good at cooking as..." Soma looked at Erina finally and she felt the weight of his stare and how amazing those two could be some times, even when they were still absolutely driving her crazy, and she would be missing them, when she had to go.

"Uhhh, could I say something, she asked?"

"Of course you can Erina-chan, you are our guest, of course."

"Just I know the past few days have been crazy, and I mean really nuts, but it has been really..." she almost said fun..."interesting, and I am glad I visited."

Soma, felt the sad note, she's leaving, he didn't want her to go.

"And, Joichiro, you really are the most amazing chef, I have ever tasted for and still are." "And that day you visited me and Grandfather, and you told me you would like to try my cooking one day, and I don't know, if you could let me, know one day," she said, shyly not daring to even suggest it, but hoping.

And then Joichiro smiled from ear to ear, bingo. "Why, Erina-chan if you wanted to cook for me you should have just asked, of course I would love to try your food anytime!"

"Really, because if you want, I would do it in a heartbeat for you, you are my idol, the best cook that ever lived and I would do it right now if you wanted me to."

Soma, just rolled his eyes, at how much she loved his dads cooking, instead of mine, but also, wait if she's cooking does that mean...?

"Well, first of all Erina-chan since I already cooked dinner, today, wouldn't do, but if you wouldn't mind staying one more night and you could decide what you want to make for me tomorrow, I will close up the restaurant and you can prepare anything you want and..."

"Yes!" "Oh, my God, thank you I don't know if you know how much this means to me, I've wanted to cook for you since I was a little girl, I promise you I will make you the best dish suited for a chef as amazing as you, just you wait!"

"Of, course you will I know, it," he laughed, knowingly. "Oh and one more thing." He slowly walked up to Erina-chan whispering something in her ear, her eyes widened as Soma, just stared happy she was staying but completely annoyed at how nice she was always to him!

Erina heard the words registering, whispered so only she could hear, "I'm not going to tell Soma, you liked his dish, it's up to you, he probably wouldn't want to find out about it that way anyhow, he would want you to say it in front of him after you tasted his dish anyway," and than he walked away happily, knowing he just bought his son way more time, hopefully he doesn't blow it this time!

Erina just stared trying to shake it off, she looked at Hisako, who definitely didn't seem to have heard him, not that she didn't have those same ideas anyway, but still, I am going to make my hero the best dish I have ever made, because the dream I had for most of my life is finally coming true!

* * *

**Upstairs living room Yukihira diner later that night:**

Joichiro Yukihira was laughing, at the best video he could think of watching:

It was the security tape footage when Soma caught Erina and saved her after she passed out from their disgusting food contest.

He just laughed to himself the look on Soma's face when she was going down, the way he leaped over that counter to save her, yeah, sure he doesn't love that girl, sure it's just about impressing her about his food, hahahahaha, that boy has got it so bad.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Erina was trying to sleep. She knew she had a big day tomorrow, and she should get her rest so she could be laser focused on giving Joichiro-sama the best dish he'd ever had the privilege of eating by another chef. By, the great Erina Nakiri, herself! She smiled beaming with pride just imagining that great and wonderful moment when he would say those precious words she so longed to hear...Delicious! He is so going to say it to me and in front of...Soma, too! Hahahahaha! Of course he will!

She tried to close her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come no matter how many times she tried, she wasn't nervous in the sense of being afraid of failure, but she was so excited, she had wanted this opportunity forever, except that Joichiro-sama had been correct they had already eaten dinner for the day. It's just I can't wait for him to say it in front of everybody, Hisako, Soma, but more importantly...

I need to hear it for myself. From the greatest chef, I've ever had the pleasure of tasting for, I need to know what that man thinks of where I stand in the Culinary World. No other person's opinion matters to me, more...

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The nervous excitement was not going away, as she stretched out, she carefully gave up any more thoughts of going to sleep anytime soon and sat up out of the bed adjusting the little slippers Hisako had brought her, it's like she knew I might be here a little bit longer, she laughed, she's just so good to me. Everybody else is probably in bed, maybe I'll just sneak out and grab a bottled water from the fridge.

As Erina started walking she was surprised as she saw the light glow of the television set she and Soma had been watching the other day. Was that Soma, what is he even watching at this time of night, maybe he won't even notice...me...she was about to walk off when she saw something vaguely familiar on that screen, it was her, and Hisako, Joichiro and...Soma?

Joichiro was laughing rewatching the video tape when he kind of noticed a shadow, that could only be from one person, her form, her long hair and familiar shape...hmmm watching this tape may turn out better than I thought.

* * *

**Present time Living room TV set:**

Erina stared stunned, she had lost time. A period of time that she had no knowledge of except what Hisako told her about and there it was, she relaxed a little seeing that it was Joichiro-sama, thank God, if it was Soma, watching me, if I were to... Erina let the thought float just out of her reach while still knowing exactly what she was going to do anyway.

"Joichiro-sama?" "Uhhh, that tape?"

Erina wasn't sure what to say, she really wanted to see it, find out, if what Hisako had been saying about it was true or not. And just to know what happened when I blacked out. It's lost time, I didn't know I could get it back and actually see what happened, but it's still kind of embarrassing...

Interrupting Erina's thoughts, Joichiro answered her partial question, knowingly. "This is the security tape for that day, all us small restaurants need it unfortunately sometimes for security or sometimes when customers make false claims, but I kind of was curious just to see it again, it kind of is like watching a movie."

Joichiro couldn't believe his luck, he had been hoping to get her to watch the tape, maybe she might see Soma in a better light in that he really does have a good heart and really cares about her, even if that boy can really, really, really be dense and stupid sometimes.

"I, uh, could, I watch that tape?" Erina was kind of embarrassed asking, but she had to know and at least, at least Soma wouldn't see her doing it. God, I don't know what I would do if, uhhh!

"Sure, here is the remote, and the rewind button." "The counter on the screen shows you where you are on the tape and you can either pause and play it or stop it and than play it from there."

Erina was kind of nervous, seeing this tape, but she had to. Her thoughts about what she would be cooking later had completely slipped her mind. She was so going to see that Hisako was obviously full of it. There is just no way, that Soma. That Soma, looked at me like she said he did.

As Joichiro watched Erina nervously holding the remote, he wondered if it would be better if he left her alone, maybe she would feel more comfortable that way. "I-I have some things to do (he lied), so you can watch the video for as long as you want, but you don't have to, if you don't want to." "Only if you want to, OK, Erina-chan?"

"OK, I'll watch it, just once..." "Just to see, what I missed, when I...I...you know." She was so embarrassed, but it wasn't just about passing out, it was kind of personal. She needed to figure out how Soma feels, and maybe this would give her that final clue she needed.

She watched Joichiro-sama leaving. He's so mature, strong, powerful, and confident and thanked her lucky stars he didn't press her further for any answers she wasn't prepared to give him.

She slowly rewound the laughably unmodern VHS tape to the part just before she didn't remember anything and after pausing it she clicked playback.

It was like she was watching a movie she had never seen before, except she was actually in the movie too!

She almost snickered seeing her face the second...Oh God that dish was horrible, just thinking about it right now still makes me feel, so ill!

She saw Hisako's face with a similarly disgusted face and then the look of shock and acknowledgement that I actually would try, whatever that horrid concoction was, and there it is...

Erina watched herself going down so fast, how did I not hit the ground, did Soma really catch me, he was too far, there is absolutely no way he could possibly...

Erina was in shock his face, his determination the way he vaulted over the counter so quick, but I'm about to hit the ground, I'm still too far away, That's...that's impossible!

There is just no way he could...

Erina couldn't believe it as she literally landed in Soma's arms in a roll, the way he caught me and the way he's holding me so tight and...and...the ways he's looking at me!

Erina felt warm inside for some unknown reason that she discarded as a complete afterthought, but that video suddenly ended way too quickly for her.

Erina grumbled, the video afterwards didn't really have a clear view after she was carried up the stairs...

Before she could think about it she was already rewinding the tape again...

It was amazing the way Soma jumped over the counter like Superman or something and it was just like Hisako said look at the way he's looking at me while he's holding me, oh my God I was unconscious and he saved me and yes it was his fault but he actually does look like he cares and the way he was looking at me with his big strong arms holding me in his arms so tight and warm and alright I need to see this one more time, uhh for reasons...he always was so physical the way he cooks and the way he caught me and protected me when he's not pissing me off which usually is all the time he can kind of be pretty...uhhhh...alright maybe I need to see this video just one more time and...

"Uhh, what are you doing, Nakiri?" The sound of Soma Yukihira's voice literally came out of nowhere!

Erina nearly jumped and almost fainted right then and there, but ohhh my God I would be in his arms again and look at him with that stupid Soma Yukihira gloating face like he caught me off guard again? He's, so, so irritating!

"I said what were you doing, I mean it's not like the video is going to change the second or third time you know." He teased her!

He always teased her!

"I was...I was...it is none of your business, Soma!" "I blacked out and lost a moment of time in my life and I was just...just getting it back and Hisako told me what happened but I didn't know there was actual video so I was just catching up that's it." "It's nothing else, your not some big hero causing the trouble and than saving the day does not make you a hero." "I don't care how impressive you were vaulting over that counter, catching me with your big strong arms holding me so tenderly almost like you cared or something and..." Erina just realized what she just said and her face was so red that even though the lights were off her face was practically glowing red in the dark...

Still, going completely right over, Soma's head.

"Look, Erina, I mean, I wasn't looking for any credit or anything and I really was scared when you were falling down, I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt, you know?"

"So, are you going to tell me what you were really doing that day?"

"What do you mean, Nakiri?"

"I mean that time when we were watching TV..." Erina paused literally remembering watching, but not listening to a damned word on the TV. What was I thinking at that time? I was so...uhh...wasn't irritated...something else...something about being all alone with Soma...sitting next to him like we were almost on a...while watching two characters on TV who were about to...

"After I turned the TV off, what were you doing, Yukihira-kun?" She kept tapping her foot on the ground with her arms folded on her chest annoyed at his awe shucks oblivious smile, like nothing important happened or even mattered to him!

"Uhh, well I mean we started talking of course I told you about why me and my dad make disgusting food, sometimes."

"No, that's not what I mean." Foot tapping faster and faster, reflecting fully her unconscious annoyance at Soma Yukihira being so dense!

"And oh yeah, I forgot to mention the reason we do the contest part was my mom used to join in on them it was so funny that one time she went to the exotic food market and we had to make the no skunk rule, but she did win that one before we changed the rule, but my dad of course explained that during dinner of course."

"No, not that...uhhh" Erina's foot was tapping almost in an annoyed nervous dance, reflecting how annoying Yukihira was being dancing around and dodging all her questions!

"Uhh well, maybe you meant about when we were talking about losing food contests, and how I learn from losing which kind of reminds me, that I meant to tell you about how I got my scar and I got better so that wouldn't happen again so..."

"No, not that Soma, but...but I would like to hear that story one day but stop changing the subject!"

"Or maybe when you were telling me about what you thought about my cooking and if it was really delicious, but for some reason if the dish comes from me you can't really accept it but if it's from..."

Erina got very nervous, what does he know? Her thoughts were racing. Please don't say from your father...please he better, not have told you...

Soma continued oblivious to Erina's new concern: "But if it's from someone else you like it all of the sudden...hmmm...

Erina paused I am not having this conversation now...I can't explain why I can't admit my feelings when it comes to him...especially when he can't even admit how he feels about...she left those secret unrequited thoughts buried in the same place, she put all of her feelings when it came to, Yukihira-kun and exploded instead!

"Stop changing the subject you very well know right before I started you know...you kind of made me...uhhh...I felt a little bit guilty, I mean...it really wasn't your fault...but why can't you answer and admit what you were doing, Soma?"

Erina took 3 big deep breaths trembling and shaking...this boy...uhhhh!

"Truthfully, I don't know, you were really sad, and I just wanted you to cheer up so badly I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't and I was just trying to brush your tears away and...and nothing else, I mean nothing else happened so I don't know why you are getting, so mad at me for something I didn't even do!"

Why couldn't this girl just let this go? Why does she insist on fighting with me all of the time?

Erina exploded further!

"THE HELL, SOMA, YOU WISH, IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS YOU WOULD HAVE, IF I HADN'T INTERRUPTED YOU AND YOU KNOW IT & YOU CAN'T EVEN ADMIT IT! Erina screamed it out at Soma at the top of her lungs completely frustrated with him. Catching her breath she continued. "You know exactly what I am talking about that is why you talked about everything but, what I actually am asking you!" "I just want the damned truth I don't want you messing with me!" "Tell me how you feel already Soma stop being so impossible and...and..."

Erina's heart started racing even while she was still yelling at him as Soma was making a weird smilng face at her and was getting closer and closer, to her face there was no way, he would, not now, this isn't, it couldn't be, that moment they had, that moment was over anyway so...

Soma was getting nervous and no matter what, I'm not going to tell her, why won't she let this go already, she has no right to be mad at me for kissing her, if I didn't actually kiss her, maybe I wasn't even going to anyway, I'm not even sure, and of course if I did, now I know she would have killed me for sure, but why is she so mad about it, and that face of her's, she really can be something, sometimes, he laughed in spite of himself as she continued laying in on him about not admitting something.

Finally Soma, had enough, and decided what he was going to do next as he got closer and closer to her very pretty face.

Erina had been holding her breath, almost like she was having an out of body experience, like was he actually going to and then, the tip of Soma's...

The tip of Soma's finger delicately pressed lightly on the bridge of Erina Nakiri's nose!

Like he would even dare try to kiss her again after that!

Instead: "Boop!" Soma said it happily touching her cute little perfect nose, almost in shock that Erina Nakiri was not only blushing furiously, but she had immediately ceased yelling at him, almost as if he had pressed an on/off switch! If he had known that would happen, if he...Soma burst out laughing!

"Hahahaha, Nakiri, you never change, your just so kawaii when you yell at me the way your blond curls flip around like propellers when you yell at me!"

Erina stood there her cheeks getting red again as Soma had taken all of the fight out of her the warmness of where Soma's finger had softly tapped her nose and that beautiful annoyingly cute but cutely annoying beautiful smile of his and he said boop like I was a little puppy, if he found some way to make me not mad at him, I mean he caught me off guard that's all. I almost thought he was going to kiss me for a second, almost again...grr, he pisses me off...uhhhh...that boy...but why is my heart racing so much when I thought he was going to kiss me...

Soma was laughing happily on the outside, but on the inside:

Why won't she just let it go already? I swear, I get it Nakiri, the thought of me kissing you is so bad, that even that I might have thought about it and oh is she giving me the business. I don't get her at all!

As he passed his dad, he didn't even notice how he just shook his head at how clueless, his stupid son could be sometimes. Like the layup was right there, uhhhh, that boy! I couldn't have set those two up more perfectly, what am I going to have to do now, if that didn't even work?

Meanwhile Erina Nakiri's mouth was moving but no words were coming out she was red as a tomato and completely speechless, that boy, that annoyingly cute...uhhh disgusting! Damn it, damn it, damn it, all I wanted was for him just to let me know, did he want to kiss me, or not, or did he change his mind, uhhhh, instead he nearly gave me a heart attack like he actually was going to really kiss me and then it was like he touched my nose like I was some kind of...some kind of puppy?

Hisako watched Erina-sama appearing to pace around her mouth was moving, but with no words, like she was debating with herself about something, one thing for sure it definitely was something Yukihira must have done, gees what did that stupid boy do this time?

"Erina-sama?" She saw her pausing and turning her way but still no response. Wow, she is blushing pretty profusely, I can see it even in the dark, he didn't finally kiss her for once, maybe he's not as stupid as I thought!

"That boy!" "Yukihira-Kun!" "He is so...uhhh!" "Why does he have to make me so mad all the time?" "He is such a, such a dummy!"

"Erina-sama, so I take it, he still didn't admit he likes you or wanted to kiss you...yet?"

"Of course not, he is a stupid Yukihira Soma, why would he do that?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but why do you look like, like he did kiss you or something?"

"Or something?" Erina repeated it like an inside joke with a total different meaning all together!

"I don't even know, Hisako, one minute I was trying to get him to admit he wanted to kiss me, and he kept talking about everything that happened except for that and than I just really started letting him have it and gave him a total piece of my mind and then he, he, he..."

"He what?" "What did he do Erina-sama?" Hisako had no clue, what that boy would, do! One thing I will say that boy can be hard to figure out sometimes.

"He, I mean I almost thought he was going to." "I mean he got really close and then, he, he tapped his finger on my nose and said boop like I was some puppy or something and..."

"Hahahahaha!" Hisako burst out laughing, those two are just too much!

"Hisako, why are you laughing, this isn't funny, I was really giving it to him and when he tapped my nose it was like I couldn't even fight him anymore, what was that?"

Hisako stifled her laughter, that boy really does like Erina-sama of course he does.

"Well, I mean a nose boop sometimes it is done for a disobedient puppy..."

Erina almost boiled over!

But Hisako continued: "Sometimes couples do that too, when they show affection."

"Hah," Erina said out loud in an outburst in the background at how absurd that one sounded!

Hisako continued: "Of course in this case I think it means the other thing it can mean."

"What is that Hisako?"

"When a boy is too scared to kiss a girl but wants to let her know...he wanted to kiss her, so he boops her nose instead and..."

Erina had it: "That's enough, Hisako!" "That's too much." "There is no way, he's just an idiot, too dumb to see a good thing when he sees..." Erina stopped talking seeing that stupid look on Hisako's face that she already knew, what it was! She made it everytime she insinuated Soma liked me or I like Soma, and I had it and I quit! Erina just storms off not even waiting for Hisako to finish that stupid thought, which was so obviously impossible as...Soma!

Erina Nakiri, just shook her head no, I need to stop this, don't think about this anymore and focus on what I want to cook for Joichiro-sama that's it, I am not thinking about Soma wanting to kiss me, but being too scared to admit it, nope not me. Not going to think about it not at all, not at all! If he can be over it so can I!

I am not some, some little puppy that can be messed with! I am Erina Nakiri, when I wake up tomorrow morning I will put all of these stupid silly schoolgirl thoughts about Yukihira-Kun aside and finally I will live my childhood dream and cook for the Great Joichiro Yukihira! He will be so impressed and tell me how great I am in front of Soma, and all this teasing that Soma keeps doing because he just likes to irritate me...Uhhhh!

That will be so over with because once Soma's father acknowledges my cooking I am so, so out of here! Soma, you had your chance and you...blew it! Erina tossed and turned a while going back and forth with those thoughts in repeat until finally drifting off in a restless sleep.

* * *

**Erina Nakiri Prep station the next day:**

"Hm...hm...hm...hm..." Erina was happily humming along in her happy place as she started cutting up various ingredients in preparation of her long dreamed about opportunity to cook for the Great Joichiro-sama. She would finally get to show the one cook she regarded above anyone else, what she could do!

Erina was so focused making sure everything was ready that she didn't even notice her little devilish redheaded shadow hovering so close to her, so close.

"I mean really it's not a big deal Nakiri, I mean cooking for my dad, I do it all the time." Soma stated matter of factly just trying to guage how Erina Nakiri was feeling after last night.

Erina was not going to give him the satisfaction! "Yes, you cooked him your typically inferior food, but he's your father of course he's going to eat your food, but for me it's not enough for him just to eat it, I need to impress him, when I was younger I wanted to be just like him." "So, this is very important to me Soma." "I really need him to acknowledge my cooking."

Soma registered what she just said the irony of her needing acknowledgment from his dad, with his own little quest from the God tongue pushed to the side for now... He decided what he was going to do next...

"So, this is your big dream than huh?" "Don't blow it, Nakiri, hahahahaha!" Soma smiled and giggled devilishly along, waiting for the preppy blond to respond.

She almost jumped, at the sound of his teasing voice again, but kept herself still in place, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I know what your doing, and it won't Work, Yukihira-kun!" "I got this so easily, I've been preparing for this moment, for most of my life!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you got this Nakiri, I know you are really good...but what if you don't...?"

Soma kept needling at her, he wasn't quite sure, why exactly, just sometimes he liked seeing her funny reactions, but sometimes, the way she kept looking at how beneath he was to her, he just wanted to get something out of her, but there was something else, too. It usually didn't really bother him, about that, as it was just more fuel for him to prove her wrong, no it was something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it, so he was just going to keep poking at her with his virtual stick and just see what happens, next.

"Unlike you... Yukihira-kun, I don't lose, when I choose a goal I have worked for, trained for, planned for, I pick something I know I can achieve with my skill alone, I don't jump to the highest heights not caring if I fail, like it doesn't matter!" "A superior chef focuses on an achievable goal and...her cooking speaks for itself!"  
She stares at Soma trying to show a brave face, but it still unnerved her internally, I mean of course Joichiro will be impressed with my flawless cooking skills, but... But Soma is his son, does he know something...I don't know! I mean, obviously not with cooking itself, but he is still Joichiro-sama's son, he has insider knowledge, and why is Soma being so adversarial all of the sudden, I thought, he was at least sometimes kind of nice to me, that he wasn't holding a grudge, what's with him, today? Was it something about last night?

"Oh, Oh, yes I am surrrrree...you got this Nakiri," Soma stated just letting the word 'sure' roll into extra syllables needling her with a word dripping in sarcasm.  
"I've never seen you fail in anything in any of our challenges in school." "Actually it's almost looked like you put no effort whatsoever at times and always finished your tasks way ahead of the rest of us."

"One of the things, that..." Soma almost said annoying about...changed his mind... "One of the things, I guess there is a reason why you are the first ranked 1st year of our school..."

She stared and tried to gauge Yukihira-kun, his face just as annoyingly unreadable to her as ever before she decided to continue.

"Being the best 1st year looks easy because it is easy for me, I am Erina Nakiri, top in my class in Middle school, top 1st year, youngest student to ever win a seat in the Elite 10, and you well, I guess your the son of someone great and I guess, if being tied for 3rd best 1st year does something for you..."

Erina continued to stare at Soma's unreadable face. She wasn't exactly lying, about how she felt about Soma's accomplishments yet his very existence, confirmed something that even with her God-tongue...all of her skills...he wasn't supposed to last a day in her school and he tied for 3rd best and arguably might have deserved second place, she griped, when judging with a point system you can lose by variable point spreads, Soma had more judges in favor of him in his first round, and Soma only lost because he was feeling around for his specialty, because of all those years his father kept him out of the system, he did train him to be great in some things, she hated to admit it, but still there were gaps, so many, imperfect gaps.

"I mean, your so perfect Nakiri, you've never failed at anything, so I guess for you, just one slip up, you pick the wrong dish, you could make something perfect and what if my dad just isn't feeling it that day...hmmmmmmmm..." Soma didn't know why it bothered him so much that she cared so much about what his father thought about her cooking, it just irked him for some reason.

"Stop, it Soma, I don't fail, I win, I am a winner and this is important to me, why are you doing this to me, this is probably the biggest day of my entire life, Soma?"

"Look, I'm just kidding I know you got this, it's just fun teasing you, I mean you do got this...or do you?" Soma started getting playful again, he wasn't really sure if he just wanted to get a rise out of her at this point in time, but still he decided to keep going with this and see where it goes.

"Will, you stop, I-I, if you have nothing helpful to tell me, than don't say anything at all!" She shouted at Soma, uhhhhh he was making her so mad.

"So, you need my help, huh, why would you need help from someone like me, unless you had...doubts?"

Erina's head nearly exploded between throwing her previous thoughts about him, back to her and still he keeps teasing me, nonstop!

"I do have this, this will be easy for me unlike your imperfect creations, I am Erina Nakiri, I have never failed, before and I never will, so if you have nothing useful to say, than don't say anything at all and get out!"

Soma smiled seeing her cheeks puff up her anger boiling up her little curls spinning, around she was so, cute! Soma was enjoying this so much the random thought about how he felt about her was completely glossed over in his head. Soma decided just one more thing and he would be done for the day.

"So, Nakiri, your really going to make him...porkchops?"

Erina's nerves shattered, "wait, you mean Joichiro doesn't like..." She threw the porkchop right into the bucket and then...

"I was just asking?" "I mean, he actually does loves porkchops, or does he?"

Soma let his teasing linger at Nakiri for maximum effect just looking for the pretty blond to at any minute...

Erina Nakiri exploded!

"GET OUT...GET OUT...GET OUT...GET OUT...GET OUT!"

"YUKIHIRA SOMA, YOU ASS-H..."

Soma was already gone out of her earshot almost...all you could hear from Soma as he went back upstairs was...

"Hahahahahahha!"

Another little redheaded shadow was just smiling, taking all of their interchange in. Just amazing how neither of them seemed to notice she was back from another ingredients run, she giggled knowingly. Heh, heh, heh, heh, those two are just too much:

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs:**

Joichiro had a smile, a mile wide and just plastered in place listening in on the little exchange between Soma and his...he almost laughed picturing her as Soma's wife.

They reminded him so much about him and his wife Tamako:

When they first met she was such a spitfire. She loved his food, but she didn't put up with anything from him and she did not give him any special treatment, well at least not at first. That day, when I found that little hole in the wall, which is this little hole in the wall actually, I never knew I would meet the woman I loved and still love to this very day. I used to cook just to prove I was better than anyone else and it was so exhausting, always having to surpass other people until eventually I had to surpass myself, it was like fighting myself everyday to be better and eventually, what was the point?

And than I met Tamako and there was only one point, she was beautiful and feisty, so feisty and just making something for her and getting her to smile and say it was good, but why didn't she say it was great so I had to work to make it even better, just to get her to smile and make her happy again!

And that day I truly became the chef I am today and... "Oh hi, Soma!"

Soma just grumbled, "all she cares about is making her stupid food for you and you closed our restaurant down, just for her to cook for you, it isn't a big deal, she could have cooked for you and we still could have kept our place open."

Joichiro almost wanted to slap him, how could he not realize what was really going on.

"So, you really think all of this is just because she wants to cook for me?"

"Of course, it's her dream, your God's gift to cooking, so why else?"

Joichiro just wanted to face palm himself, how could his son be so clueless, he had been listening in on their conversation, even though they were fighting and teasing each other and of course he knew what she really thought about his cooking too, oh if Soma knew that one...

Joichiro thought to himself how did, Soma not realize she hasn't left yet, she may be pretending it's for me, but it's really for him and yes maybe I keep giving her a pass for her ego because she won't admit it, kind of like someone else I know who keeps striking out by like a mile before you even come to the plate.

"Soma, you know there is more to life than cooking, right?"

"Yeah you made that clear when you closed our restaurant for the day just for her...to cook for you?" "You never close the restaurant for me to cook for you."

"Well your my son and she is a guest." "A really important guest!" Joichiro laid it out really thick, like how could his stupid son not see how important she is, especially to him?

Soma fumed at the favoritism like he thought she was better at cooking than him, too. Plus, what is that look he is giving me, it's obnoxious, I've seen it before actually more in the last couple of days than ever before.

Joichiro just laughed kids are so clueless when it comes to feelings, of course I was the biggest fool when I met her too, it's like a dance, those two are going to have to figure it out for themselves, but I'm going to keep giving them the rope to figure it out.

"She is important Soma, hahahaha..." He almost said to you...but he kept on laughing instead...no point at this point...

""Hahahahaha..."

Soma exploded not realizing the teasing of his dad full of love and wanting what was best for him was mirroring his own teasing laughter whenever he was around...her.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the prepping station:**

Erina Nakiri was muttering loudly to herself:

"Unnh, that Soma Yukihira, he is such a...Soma Yukihira."

She was practically shaking in anger and nervousness, trying to calm herself, and focus on her task at hand, he is just so distracting, and uhhhhh, why can't he be more supportive for my cooking.

"..Giggle...giggle...giggle..."

"...Giggle...giggle...giggle..." The sound of Hisako who couldn't hold it in at the irony came trickling through the room.

"Oh, Hisako, your back I didn't notice...uhhh, how long have you been...uhh...standing there?" Erina asked nervously, not sure why her best friend seeing what was going on between her and Soma made her feel so, exposed.

"I was here...long enough."

"Long enough to see how annoying Yukihira-kun, can be, right?" "You saw that, how he is constantly teasing and making fun of me, why would he even do that?" "It makes no sense?"

"Ha, ha, ha...oh right..." She saw Erina looking at her annoyed at the laughing, like she wasn't joking about this at all.

"You, know why, Soma was really doing that to you, right, I mean isn't it, obvious?"

"Yes, so obvious, I see, what your saying, Hisako." "He's just so stupid, and annoying, yes, and uhh...he is such a...such a...Yukihira Soma..." She said it like he was both a noun and a verb. But she saw Hisako nodding her head no. "So, you don't agree?"

"Oh, the obvious part yes, but it isn't any of those things, I mean yes constant teasing can be annoying, don't get me wrong, but he's only doing it because he is...jealous!"

"Oh, wait, I see your right, jealous of my cooking abilities and skills and..."

"No, not that, I mean maybe he should be, but no he would never look at it that way, he believes in himself way too much to think that, so..."

Hisako tried to leave it hanging in there trying to get Erina-sama to acknowledge that elephant sized cloud hovering between how those two felt about each other since yesterday.

"I don't get it, jealous about what, Hisako?"

How, Erina-sama was so good about some things, but was so clueless, about that.

"He is jealous that his dad appears to matter more to you then he does."

"What, your crazy, there is just no way, he, he wouldn't Soma would never..." Erina let it out, while in her mind, I mean she isn't right, couldn't be, right?  
"You know sometimes when a boy likes a girl they tease the girl a lot because their too scared to let the girl know their real feelings." "You know kind of like yesterday when he," Hisako almost thought about trying to nose boop, Erina-sama and thought better of it, but had her finger in the air like she was still thinking about it.

When is Hisako going to just let this go already there is just no way? What does she know anyway?

Thinking about it for one more moment, she finally decided to ask her.

"How would you even know if a boy likes a girl and is too scared he teases her instead, Hisako?" "You don't have a boyfriend, either."

"But I do read your romance Manga's too, you know."

"Those aren't real, that doesn't happen in real life." "If a boy is being annoying, why would a girl fall for him just because he's cute or..or.."

"Did you just call him...?"

"I didn't, I was talking about the last manga I read, the one where the high class girl fell for the boy in the auto repair class, they are so different that doesn't happen in real life."

"But they looked so cute together and wasn't their first kiss in the rain so perfect, Erina-sama?"

"Get out, get out, get out...I am not here for Soma, this is for me!" "That table I left open that day when I booked all the tables with the pine tickets it was for Joichiro Saiba or Yukihira whatever he's called it was for him and he never came, but he's here now it is for him...not for that other one...the other Yukihira who is so..so...uhhhhh..."

"You sure Erina-sama?" She said teasing her giving her that look again, she'd been giving her more and more lately.

Even though she was her best friend she decided to let her have it.

"You get out...you get out too."

It was just so irritating. First Soma and now Hisako, too. I just need to calm down and focus! I've been waiting for this moment my whole, life. The day I get to present to Joichiro-sama the greatness of my cooking and of Erina Nakiri! Just you wait I will show Soma, all his teasing, and all his big talk, even his greatest dishes will pale in comparison with this dinner I will prepare for his father, tonight!

* * *

**Dinner table:**

Hisako, Soma and Joichiro are waiting for what Erina Nakiri, will finally be making for her, hero, so one of her childhood dreams, can finally come...true!

Meanwhile: Erina Nakiri was humming and singing happily as she laser focused on her cooking. It almost looked like she was having...fun!

Soma just stared. He'd never seen her looking like that before, so happy, that smile, she looked so, so, he laughed to himself chuckling not completing that thought. Instead he hid it with a completely different thought, I didn't realize she had that many teeth, he chuckled, lightly but still continued to stare at Nakiri as she lightly, giggled and smiled as she continued making some unknown dish for his father, one thing for sure, it smelled really good!

Joichiro wondered what Erina-chan would be making for him today, from the reports that Senzaemon had given him from time to time, he would always tell him how she had lost her smile and passion for cooking, and how he always joked that if anyone could get her to enjoy cooking it would be, and then he turned to his son, and just seeing the way he looked at her, it looks like the feelings might be mutual, if only those two could actually figure it out.

Hisako just smiled happily, she couldn't even remember the last time Erina-sama looked so happy, even if she keeps messing up with Soma because she thinks he doesn't... She just shook her head seeing the way Soma was looking at Erina-sama, how does she not, notice that? Well, I mean I guess she's focused on her childhood dream, but still when this is over with and she will of course, even to the great Joichiro-sama she will definitely impress him with her usual cooking excellence and maybe then she can start realizing, Soma feels the same way about her too, and she looked one more time at Soma and accidentally caught a stray glance from Joichiro nodding at her like they were both part of the same conspiracy of getting those two together.

* * *

**After hours of cooking:**

Erina Nakiri finally came out with the covering of her dish finally about to be revealed:

All 3 of them Hisako, Soma and Joichiro all wondering aloud what type of dish she would finally be serving, none of them had a clue.

Erina Nakiri almost hesitated for a second her proud happiness of the dish she had chosen to make had come out just like she wanted it to and more!

They all held their breath in anticipation as Erina Nakiri opened the lid.

Soma for a second thought wouldn't it be funny if she tried to make something bad on purpose for a change, snickering slightly almost getting Erina Nakiri to give him another one of her patented nasty looks but even Yukihira Soma couldn't ruin this one for her as she was finally getting to show what she could do in the presence of the greatest chef she had ever had the privilege to taste for.

The lid was removed and it was spectacularly, golden shimmering throughout the room like they were staring at the sun almost blinding all three of the spectators.

Once their eyes adjusted to the sheer brilliance of Erina Nakiri's creation they noticed on the chef's plate there actually were expertly cut finely Roasted Pork loin along side, De-boned and skinless Roast duck cut in equidistant pieces almost entwined together like they were attached like an artistic painting. Alongside the meat dish were the finest roasted potatoes with a Nakiri made applesauce made with her personal seasoning choices as dictated by her God tongue! There were 4 or 5 select specialty sauces twirling around the outskirts of the plate almost like a rainbow for dipping and sampling of various flavors, so each bite of the juicy meats could provide the taster with a unique culinary experience and that aroma...

Oh my that aroma, Hisako was in ecstacy, Soma for a second felt slightly jealous bemoaning it might smell even better then the dish he had served her, even, but I hate to say it but she really can be amazing sometimes, I'm kind of jealous, I would like to try her dish...too!

Joichiro smiled enigmatically appearing to be happy to finally try Erina-chan's dish but didn't seem as over the top blown away as the other two, but still Erina could see enough of a smile on his face... She couldn't wait to finally find out how he actually feels about my cooking!

She watched Joichiro laying the cloth napkin along his lap, slowly watching him take a bite, and she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

Still he just seemed to be eating, he didn't look happy, or sad, or angry his face was just so unreadable almost like another Yukihira she wouldn't name.

"Ehhh, Nakiri," Soma lightly brushed his hand on her shoulder. "That dish must be really good, look at the way dad is eating it up, I think he's savoring every bite, I wish I could taste that dish myself, it must be pretty, good."

Erina Nakiri, wanted to watch her hero savor every bite and finally acknowledge her cooking but still, this was too much!

Erina, immediately brushed his hand off her shoulder which felt slightly weird from his touch for some unknown reason, uhh the nerve of...Yukihira-kun!

"After, all that teasing you did to me last night and you think, I would cook it for you?" "I, did not come here for you...today Soma... this is for him and this is for me and any minute he is going to tell me, how absolutely amazing and out of this world my cooking really is." "

Now, I will admit I wasn't expecting him to be so reserved, while eating my food, but maybe that is his style, some food critics, will try to concentrate to give an accurate critique, right, Soma?"

Soma, thought about it, wondering why his dad was being so reserved, himself, but still this was Erina Nakiri, cooking even he could admit it.

"Aww, c'mon Nakiri, even I know, even with all my teasing, your an amazing chef, of course my dad is loving it, he probably just wants to finish everything so he can tell you how amazing you, uhh, I mean your cooking really is."

Hisako, in the distance pointed, right there how does she not notice those things.

Erina, smiled, he's being nice all of the sudden, again, that's how I almost, but still it's not about him, I'm still mad at him for yesterday, even if he was just joking.

"Well, it's nice to see you are finally able to admit the obvious at last to me, Soma."

She gently flipped her hair at Soma, showing her obvious superiority to him and any minute her acknowledgement would be coming shortly.

"Uhh, Nakiri?" Soma tried to point something out to her, but she wasn't letting this boy get away with it.

"So, you do think my cooking is amazing, well it's good, to know Soma that even you can acknowledge the obvious, but still there is only one Yukihira, I really need approval, from and pretty...soon, now any minute..."

"Uhh, Erina-sama?" Hisako was trying to point it out too, but Erina Nakiri was so focused on Soma she didn't realize what had just happened!

"And another thing, Soma since you finally are willing to acknowledge my cooking maybe I will let, you taste my cooking but first any minute now..."

And than she sees, Soma turning away from her as his cell buzzed and he started walking away from her completely, ignoring her!

"Soma, I will not be ignored come back here!" And then she turned around and she finally noticed it too!

Erina Nakiri felt crestfallen as she turned back to where chef Joichiro was supposed to be! Where did Joichiro go? Her dinner she had prepared was finished, he had eaten everything, but he was gone?

"Soma," she called out? He just seemed to be reading a text, completely ignoring her, while Erina felt crestfallen as her dream to finally find out and be acknowledged from the great chef Joichiro, what is happening where did he go, did he just go to the bathroom or something, what is happening?

"Erina-sama, he just left!" Hisako stated, knowing how she had her hopes up so high and now, this.

"Wait, what Hisako, what do you mean?"

"I mean he got a text on his phone and just left."

"Wait, you mean Yukihira-kun, I just saw him reading a text, but he's still here."

"No, the other Yukihira...kun!"

Erina, couldn't believe this what was happening here, any minute, he had to come back tell her how he felt about her dish, I put so much into this, I've been dreaming about this moment, forever.

Soma read everything his dad, wrote out, and even though he kind of knew how this felt, from the other end of it from a certain Nakiri, girl I guess I'm going to have to tell her.

Soma, felt kind of bad, for some reason seeing her so, sad, yes she kind of has frustrated me before in the same way, but still, I just, I just don't like seeing her sad, it hurts me for some reason.

"Uhh, Erina?"

Erina, had never heard Soma say her name before like that she dreaded what he was about to say next.

"Erina, that was my dad, it seems he got the call from a long time customer who needed him to cook for a party he was having overseas, ASAP."

Erina felt like the walls were closing in on her, she almost felt like fainting all this build up, for what?

"What did he think about the dish?" She said it so quietly reserved.

Soma's heart almost broke for a second, the usually haughty Erina Nakiri, seeing her like that, like she was completely defeated.

"Look, I know my dad loved it, didn't he eat everything," he almost laughed to himself that she ate everything from his dishes, too.

"No, but please Soma, didn't he say anything about my dish?" Erina Nakiri, was still hoping, but she knew and it was weird even if Soma told her his dad told him it was the greatest dish he'd ever eaten, she didn't get to hear it for herself, it wouldn't be the same.

"Uhh, oh yeah, he said he would come back sometime later this week and he would tell you what he thought about your dish."

"Wait, that's it, no it's the best dish he ever ate, how can he just like walk out like that and he didn't say anything else, what is it with you Yukihira's, uhhhh!"

"I mean, my dad does this all the time, it's kind of funny, he would just walk out and I didn't even know he did cooking overseas at the time and he was this high in demand chef." "Well, I guess, uhhh," Soma felt sad thinking now she was probably going to leave too, she has no reason to stay, now, my dad is gone and she will probably be leaving soon too.

"So, that's it, so, he did say he will be back here, in a couple days and then he will tell me what he thought about my dish, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he said it could take 3-5 days he's not sure how long his gig is for, and he'll come back so, I guess, you'll probably be going back to the dorm, now I don't know what else to tell you."

"You can't call him back, and get him to tell me, please, Soma?"

The way she said, it, almost melted him.

"I mean, I could try, but dad never answers the phone, he's probably planning out his next course to serve his clients." "So, I guess, that just means..." Soma hated to admit it, but he didn't really want her to, go.

Erina Nakiri, wondered, he could come back at anytime, and that crazy Yukihira could leave again and still not tell, me, uhhh... All these damned Yukihira's, they are all crazy and driving me crazy too!

"So, I guess this means..." Soma left it open, he wasn't going to say it or even suggest it again, but he knew she was probably about to leave.

"So, I guess you will have the privilege of working under the great Erina Nakiri, as she shows you how you really should run your family restaurant until your dad comes back and tells me how he really feels," she laughed haughtily.

And than, a saddened Soma, felt his fire coming back at her being high and mighty again with her little smirky smile.

"Oh, really well I will have you know when my dad is away I am in charge and I will not be working for you, you will be working for me!"

"Ha, Erina Nakiri, working for you, like you could even afford me, I make more in a day then your little restaurant makes in a month!"

"I wasn't asking you to work for, me!"

"I accept, so I will be deciding the next courses for tomorrow, than, hahahahha!"

"You will not, I am in charge, this is the Yukihira diner and we will be serving Yukihira style dishes only!"

"Oh, really...?" She asked smirking at Soma, knowingly!

"Yes, really...!" Soma, fired back the nerve of her!

"Bicker...bicker...bicker..."

"Fight...fight...fight..."

Hisako, just laughed at those two oblivious to absolutely everything, but each other. They didn't even know she was still here, but of course...

"Uhh, you guys, I have so much scheduling to do and work to catch up on while, I was still here, she winked at those two still oblivious to everything."  
"I am out!" She just laughed as she packed up and left they didn't even know she was gone because...

"Bicker...bicker...fight...fight...fight!"

"Nakiri!"

"Soma!"

"Bicker...bicker...bicker...fight...fight...fight!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere along the Tohoku Highway:**

Alice: "Faster, Ryo, the longer you take, gives my little cousin way too much of a break." "Ha, ha, ha, ha ha, she is so going to get it from me!" "I am going to bust her so bad for keeping her secret boyfriend from me, I knew it!" "Little miss fancypants, goody goody has her little boytoy, badboy all to herself." "I am so going to give it to her." "OK, Ryo you can turn here."

Ryo: "You sure about that Miss Alice, the directions said..."

Alice interrupting: "The directions, say it is what I say they are, I am your boss after all, and this way is so much faster!"

Ryo: "Yes, but Alice if you look at the direction finder again you'll find..."

Alice: "You'll find your life will be so much easier if you do whatever I say, Ryo." "Just do it, you'll see, you'll see!"

Ryo: "Whatever, your the boss..." He leaves his final objection lingering completely unsaid, no point now.

60 minutes later:

Alice: "We're back at Polar Star!" "What did I tell you?" "Why are we back here, you messed up the directions!" "What is wrong with you Ryo?"

Ryo: "I told you it was the wrong turn!" "That shortcut exit you wanted to take was blocked off for construction!"

Alice: "You told me nothing of the sort, it is your fault, if you knew it was blocked off you should have said something!"

Ryo: "You told me, you were my boss and I had no choice, but to obey you and to stop giving you back talk!"

Alice: "How, is it my fault, you were the one driving, it wasn't me...grrrr...Erina is so going to get it, but not today and it is still your fault, you should have changed course once you knew the exit was blocked."

Ryo just rolled his eyes knowing there was no point now, even pointing out it was an expressway with no other exits was pointless, now. "Fine, whatever Miss Alice, but for tomorrow, we will be going the normal way, right?"

Alice: "I suppose, just don't mess it up again, OK, Ryo," she teased, laughing in her own little world completely oblivious to Ryo's deep eyeroll as she planned all the powerful teasing she had in store for her precious cousin, tomorrow...oh is that girl so going to get it good. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Ryo just rolled his eyes, that girl, why do I even, he stares at her smilingly, giddy face as she rubbed her fingers together like she was planning something really devious and evil and just chuckled lightly to himself. I guess, tomorrow will be pretty...interesting!

**To be Continued:**

**Yes it's a double cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Author's end notes and preview:** I'm so sorry, the kiss, yeah they were so close and it didn't happen yet. I teased they would be interrupted and that didn't happen either. And still those two found a way to mess it up. It's funny I actually based that scene on a certain HBO show's series finale that had absolutely nothing to do with kissing. Seriously though I wanted the kiss too, it was so perfect, they were having the perfect moment, but I thought it was too soon, it was still a really great cliffhanger in the last chapter and I still have more story to tell before they finally kiss. But, I promise you when I run out of before they kiss stories, the kiss is definitely happening especially since their first kiss scene is actually in my future story notes, hmm which chapter will that one be in?

**Chapter 7 preview:** Well I think I'm calling it Teamwork but I could change my mind. Soma and Erina will try to work together running the Yukihira family restaurant while Erina waits for Soma's dad to return to tell her what he thought about her food. That cameo scene I've been building up to with the other Nakiri finally finding out what her cousin's been up to will finally happen and I have a lot of movie based scenes I always wanted Erina and Soma to have together. I'm hoping for lots of fireworks and sparks and who knows maybe something more will come of it. You'll have to read on to find out. If you like this chapter please let me know, because that's what makes me consider starting the next update sooner. Until next time order up!


End file.
